El Toque Mágico
by Suisei Lady Dragon
Summary: Completo Filia estudia en la renombrada Universidad Seiryuun, donde conoce a varios buenos amigos y descubre una nueva clase de arte... Mayormente FX. Ultimo capítulo arriba.
1. Filia Encuentra a Zel

Capítulo 1  
  
Filia encuentra a Zel  
  
*******  
  
Notas  
  
Es la primera vez que posteo algún "fanfic" en Fanfiction.net, o en cualquier parte. Todo lo que sé de Slayers es a través de los fanfics, así que si sienten que estoy fuera de línea con alguno de los personajes, no duden en comentármelo.  
  
La historia comienza en un mundo alternativo, donde los personajes de Slayers cursan estudios universitarios como cualquier otro adolescente normal.  
  
Todos los personajes de Slayers pertenecen a su creador, de ninguna forma me estoy adjudicando propiedad alguna sobre ellos. (Ya quisiera yo, pero ni modo) (~.~;)  
  
Por cierto, las frases entre comillas ("...") son parlamento de los personajes y las frases entre asteriscos (*...*) son pensamientos.  
  
*******  
  
Filia apretó el pedazo de carboncillo entre los dedos. Habían pasado aproximadamente diez minutos desde que el profesor había dado las instrucciones para comenzar y su lienzo seguía en blanco. *¿Cómo se supone que voy a hacer esto?, no puedo dibujar haciendo manchas en el papel!!!*  
  
El profesor se detuvo a su lado fijándose en las muecas de frustración que se reflejaban en el rostro de la joven Filia.  
  
"Qué sucede Filia?, tienes algún problema con el ejercicio?", le preguntó tentativamente el profesor.  
  
"Ah... pues.... creo que un poco de problema no es la expresión adecuada. ¿En serio tengo que manchar el papel?" gimió lastimeramente. Filia era una persona perfeccionista, muy cuidada en sus detalles y aquel ejercicio de dibujo le estaba costando buena parte de esa perfección. Tenía que utilizar manchas de carbón para expresar su visión del objeto que figuraba sobre una pequeña mesa justo en medio del salón de clases. Una simple botella de cristal verde.  
  
"Sé que puedes hacerlo Filia, eres muy talentosa, pero si ni siquiera comnienzas a manchar el papel se te hará muy difícil terminar a tiempo. Fijate..." diciendo esto, el profesor tomó el carboncillo de sus manos e hizo varios trazos sobre el papel, luego magistralmente difuminó las marcas con los dedos, quitando el carbón de las áreas que debían quedar claras y terminando por retrazar las partes mas oscuras con el carbón. "Ahora que tienes una idea, puedes intentarlo, sólo los cobardes no lo intentan y tú no eres una."  
  
Filia suspiró resignadamente, pasó la página y comenzó a trazar tímidamente y a manchar su delicadas manos con el carbón. *Esto es una tortura...* pero continuó hasta que le pareció que el profesor estaba satisfecho con su intento.  
  
Al terminar la clase, se dirigió al baño de damas, sacó de su mochila una pequeña botellita de jabón de manos y procedió a quitarse el tizne del carbón de sus manos. Terminado esto, se miró al espejo y suspiró, tenía que cerciorarse que no tenía manchas de carbón en la cara, cosa que le había pasado a principios de comenzar las clases de dibujo causando risitas entre sus compañeros de clase.  
  
*Nada mal...* pensó. Sus ojos azules, misteriosos como el mar, distintos a aquellos grandes ojos azules de cuando era pequeña. Su piel como la porcelana, perfecta, labios sonrosados y nariz afilada. Ahh, su cabello, lo había recogido en un gran moño, pero ya terminada la clase de dibujo no era tan necesario, así que procedió a soltar su larga melena rubia. Acomodó algunos rizos para que cayeran frente a sus hombros y sacó un pequeño tubito de cristal de su mochila. *Algo de brillo en los labios no me hará mal.* y procedió a aplicar el perfumado unguento en sus labios. *Ummhh... cerezas. Me encanta.* Le coqueteó un poco al espejo, guardó sus cosas en la mochila y salió sin prisa hacia su próxima clase... *Humanidades, qué tedio!!*  
  
Salió del edificio de artes y se dirigió al edificio de Humanidades, en una universidad tan prestigiosa como la de Seiryuun tenían que hacerlo todo a gran escala, por eso cada materia se erigía prácticamente en un edificio, así les era más facil a los profesores organizarse y llevar sus reuniones sin contratiempo.  
  
Filia había entrado a la universidad de Seiryuun con un promedio lo suficientemente alto como para cualificar en la concentración que deseara, a pesar de ello había optado por las bellas artes, los demás tópicos no le interesaban gran cosa, al menos no en lo personal, sin querer insinuar que no estaba al tanto de cada uno. Sólo estaba haciendo lo que más le gustaba. Por el dinero no se preocupaba mucho, había cualificado para excelentes becas y tenía más de una aprobada para cursar sus estudios sin dificultad, lo que le permitía hasta pagar por el pequeño apartamento donde se hospedaba.  
  
No actuaba como si fuera la última chica hermosa, pero algunos de sus compañeros la hacían muy creida. Filia ignoraba los comentarios y continuaba con su plácida vida. Tenía varias amistades con las cuales podía contar incondicionalmente. Lina, a quien había conocido regularmente por haber tomado varios cursos junto a ella y Amelia. Sin darse cuenta se habían convertido en sus amigas y confesoras, cada vez que podían salían juntas a explorar Seiryuun, ya fuera a una disco o simplemente a la playa. Decididamente su vida estaba balanceada, sus ratos de tranquilidad, sus momentos de algarabía, todo era perfecto. *Sólo que siento un extraño vacío... sólo me falta llenar ese rincón para estar completa*. Suspiró hondamente y extrajo sus lentes oscuros, de tinte rosado y se los puso mecanicamente cuando el sol comenzó a irritarla en su camino al edificio de Humanidades.  
  
*******  
  
Finalmente terminó su día de clases en la Universidad de Seiryuun, se dirigió a pie hasta la parada de autobuses y esperó pacientemente hasta que finalmente vio que uno de ellos se detuvo para recogerla. *Realmente debo pensar en comprarme un auto.* tomó nota mental, el autobús iba casi repleto de estudiantes medio sudorosos, deseosos de llegar a sus destinos. Filia había tomado asiento al lado del estudiante que le pareció más tranquilo.  
  
"¿Puedo?", le preguntó cautelosa. "Claro, permíteme." el estudiante tomó los libros que ocupaban el asiento contiguo para que Filia pudiera sentarse. El camino no era muy largo pero Filia se sentía inmensamente aburrida. Así que decidió que iniciair una conversación con el estudiante de al lado suyo no le haría mal, al contrario, quizás pudiera conocer a un futuro amigo.  
  
Se fijó de soslayo, para captar a vuelo de pájaro la imagen. El chico, quizás unos 20 años, no estaba nada mal. De cabellos medianamente marrones, con algunos destellos morados muy claros, cara levemente afilada, juvenil. El joven estaba leyendo, pasando gentilmente cada página del libro que al parecer lo tenía cautivado. *¿Será bueno interrumpirlo? Se ve tan absorto leyendo ese libro.* Pero sin que pudiera evitarlo el joven se percató de lo mucho que Filia lo observaba.  
  
"Ahh... sucede algo?" le susurró el joven sin volverse a mirarla.  
  
Esto la tomó por sopresa y se dio cuenta que se había quedado mirando fijamente al joven, cosa que seguramente le había molestado. "Pues... no, nada, no pasa nada." le dijo aturdida y levemente sonrojada por la verguenza. "Sólo me preguntaba qué leias... porque te veo tan metido en ese libro que me ha dado curiosidad." El joven volteó la cabeza y la miró unos segundos, luego volvió su cabeza hacia el libro, colocando su dedo como marca de referencia, lo cerró y le dejó ver el título a Filia. "Cuentos y leyendas." Filia leyó en voz alta. "Vaya, te agrada leer cuentos?" preguntó algo sorprendida. El joven aspiró profundo, "pues sí, me agradan, para entretenerme, especialmente cuando voy de regreso a mi hospedaje. Me hacen olvidar el entorno, si sabes a lo que me refiero." Filia observó a su alrededor. "Pues tienes razón, no es de lo más interesante del mundo. Me llamo Filia... tú cómo te llamas?.  
  
El joven titubeó un poco antes de hablar nuevamente. "Me llamo Zelgadis, pero puedes decirme Zel si gustas, es más fácil de recordar."  
  
"Zelgadis. Zel." probó un poco el nombre recordando que uno de sus profesores le había indicado que repitiéndo varias veces el nombre de una persona al conocerla inicialmente le haría más fácil recordar el nombre más tarde. "Zelgadis, bueno, Zel, en qué parte de Seiryuun te hospedas? Si no es mucha molestia saberlo." Zelgadis lo pensó un momento, luego contestó. "Me hospedo en el edificio Los Shamanes, en el último piso. Es más tranquilo ahí."  
  
*Un poco tímido el chico, pero de buena presencia y esos ojos azules, vaya.* "Yo me hospedo en el área este del Complejo Draconiano. Es mi segundo año de universidad." le comentó como al descuido. "Yo soy algo nuevo aquí en Seiryuun, no conozco mucho, no sé dónde queda el Complejo Draconiano."  
  
"La mayoría de los autobuses y taxis de la ciudad pueden llevarte sin problema allá, sólo diles a dónde quieres ir y voilá." No sabía qué le motivaba a seguir hablando con aquel chico, quizás le había parecido super tímido y aislado, pero algo le decía que no debía dejar pasar la oportunidad. "Sabes... mañana, después de clases, mis amigas y yo vamos a dar un paseo por la ciudad... te interesaría ir con nosotras?" Zel abrió los ojos como platillos. "Quieres que las acompañe?... en verdad quieres que vaya?" le preguntó un poco nervioso. "Pues claro, así podrías pasar un rato agradable y nosotras también, seguro que te caeran bien mis amigas. Ya verás."  
  
"¿Y dónde puedo encontrarlas?" preguntó tímidamente. "¿Tienes auto?... obvio, si vienes conmigo en el autobús es que no tienes auto verdad?" Zelgadis afirmó con la cabeza... "Ummhh.... pues te pasaremos a recoger a Los Shamanes, que te parece a las nueve?" Zelgadis volvió a afirmar con la cabeza. "¡¡¡¡Bien!!!"  
  
Continuaron platicando hasta que el autobús se detuvo en la parada de Zel, se despidieron cortesmente y Filia continuó sola el viaje hasta el Complejo Draconiano donde estaba ubicado su apartamento.  
  
******  
  
Ya entrada la noche, Filia salía de la ducha. "Ahhh... una ducha caliente, nada mejor para aliviar los músculos. Ummhhhh..." decía esto mientras se estiraba y se sentaba frente al espejo. Tomó el cepillo dorado de sobre la mesita y comenzó a cepillar su larga melena. Mientras tanto iba haciendo inventario en su mente de los materiales que tendría que llevar consigo al día siguiente. Le tocaba la clase de escultura, tendría que llevar su jabón, toallas, humectante para las manos, odiaba que le quedaran un poco resecas después de trabajar con tanto material seco, ya fuera algún tipo de piedra, yeso o barro. *Las cosas que hay que hacer para crecer artísticamente...*  
  
Se sonrió, realmente no le molestaba nada de lo que hacía, al contrario, la clase de escultura era la que más le interesaba y en especial la clase que estaba próxima a tomar. Harían una escultura, mejor dicho, moldearían una escultura partiendo de un modelo en vivo. *Umhhh... supongo que será una experiencia inolvidable. Continuó pensando en su clase, ya en la clase de dibujo habían tenido un modelo "en vivo" y algunas modelos también. Pero en la clase de escultura se permitía "tocar" a los modelos, siempre que hiciera falta para hacer más realística la figura.  
  
Estaba metida en esos pensamientos cuando sonó el timbre de su teléfono celular. "Filia, eres tú?" se escuchó al otro lado de la línea. "Claro que soy yo Lina, no hables tan fuerte que me revientas los tímpanos querida." se quejó. "Es para recordarte que estés a tiempo mañana para la fiesta. Esta vez no voy a esperar a que te cepilles todo ese montón de greñas!!" Filia se puso roja del coraje, "a qué le dices greña ehhhh??, ya quisieras tener mi cabello." gruñó. "Ja, ja, ja, soy la peliroja más hermosa de toda la Universidad de Seiryuun, para qué querría tener el cabello como tú?, apenas te deja caminar, jajjajaja" A esto Filia ya se le podía ver el vapor salir por los oídos como una tetera en su punto. "Lina, estaré a tiempo esta vez, y por cierto, llevaré a un amigo, espero que no te incomode." le dijo lo más serena posible. "Un amigo!!, finalmente vas a salir de tu hábito de monja? Ya era tiempo, ya casi parecías una de las sacerdotizas de Seiryuun." Cada vez Filia sentía que le iban a reventar los oidos del coraje. "Tonta!!!" le gritó y colgó el auricular.  
  
Aunque parecía la chica más calmada y sensata de la Universidad de Seiryuun, Filia no soportaba que su amiga hiciera tantos comentarios acerca de su "mala suerte" con los chicos. Era un tema que le tocaba profundamente. *Si mañana no se comporta le voy a retorcer el pescuezo como a una gallina loca.* y diciendo esto terminó de cepillarse el cabello, se puso una bata de dormir y se tiró en la mullida cama, dejándose ir hasta el quinto sueño de inmdiato.  
  
El día siguiente sería largo y le traería algunas sorpresas...  
  
  
  
*******  
  
Espero que les esté gustando hasta aquí. Hasta la próxima. 


	2. Modelado en Barro 101

Capítulo 2  
  
Modelado en Barro 101  
  
Filia entra en "materia" prima. En otras palabras... se topa de frente con cierto sexy mazoku.  
  
******* Notas  
  
Olvidé hacer unas aclaraciones en el primer capítulo...  
  
Las frases entre asteriscos (*....*) son pensamientos del personaje y las frases entre comillas ("....") son diálogo audible entre los personajes. Gomen si se confundieron un poco, trataré de arreglarlo en el primer capítulo.  
  
Todos los personajes de Slayers pertenecen a su creador, de ninguna forma me estoy adjudicando propiedad alguna sobre ellos. (Ya quisiera yo, pero ni modo) (~.~;)  
  
*******  
  
Filia se levantó al sonido de su reloj despertador, cerca de las ocho de la mañana. Generalmente no dormía hasta tan tarde. *Ummhhh.... hora de prepararse.* Pensó. Tomó un ligero desayuno, se duchó y se vistió, pantalones de mezclilla claros, levemente ajustados en la cintura y despintados siguiendo una línea sobre sus muslos hasta un poco más abajo de las rodillas, sandalias de cuero y una camisita fuschia con las palabras "Angel" grabadas justo sobre el pecho. Tomó una muda de ropa extra, un par de pantalones de mezclilla bastante usados y una camiseta no muy llamativa y holgada para la clase de escultura y los puso en su mochila junto con los demás materiales del curso. Luego se sentó frente al espejo como acostumbraba todas las mañanas.  
  
*Hoy sí que será un buen día.* Pensó un poco distraida mientras tomaba comenzaba a cepillarse el cabello. Comenzó a tararear una suave canción mientras lo hacía y se dejó llevar por su forma de ver las cosas que le era tan peculiar.  
  
Era un ejercicio mental que utilizaba a menudo, cuando miraba la mesita de noche bajo el espejo, imaginaba que eran figuras geométricas, trataba de encontrarle los ángulos, las curvas y trataba de imaginar círculos completos enmarcando la figura de cada frasco que había sobre la mesita de noche. Así, cuando quería dibujar algo, simplemente trazaba esa forma primitiva sobre el lienzo y luego se dejaba llevar por la forma real del objeto, haciéndole más fácil reproducirlo sobre el papel.  
  
Eso mismo hacía para su clase de escultura, pero para esa clase en especial tenía que usar el tacto y no la vista. Así que a veces pasaba horas simplemente cerrando los ojos y tocando alguna forma, cualquier forma. Para luego tratar de reproducirla en plasticina o en un pedazo de barro, lo que tuviera a la mano que pudiera moldear.  
  
Esculpir ya era un poco diferente, necesitaba de la vista y el tacto, pero mayormente del tacto. Filia era muy buena en sus clases de arte, de las estudiantes más sobresalientes. Aunque tenía que reconocer que habían estudiantes que la sobrepasaban a veces, pero no le molestaba. Muy al contrario, se deleitaba admirando el arte de sus compañeros y diciéndose a sí misma que no importaba el estilo ni el punto de vista, todo era arte y formaba parte de la expresión individual de cada uno de sus compañeros.  
  
Pero ese día se encontraba ansiosa, era la primera vez que llevarían modelos "vivos" a la clase. *Me siento como si fuera a bisectar algún animal en la clase de biología. Qué tonterías pienso. Seguramente es como los modelos de la clase de dibujo o de pintura, creídos.* Se sonrojó un poco al pensar en las primeras ocasiones que tuvo que dibujar un modelo semidesnudo.  
  
Decididamente no estaba preparada para ver desnudarse a aquel chico, menos en frente de toda la clase y que luego el profesor les explicara que no se cohibieran en tomar el ángulo que mejor les pareciera. *Vaya que fueron las dos horas mas largas de mi vida.* Pero en cuanto al arte, Filia se sabía algunos trucos que le permitían sacar el mayor provecho de ese tipo de situaciones sin afectar sus calificaciones o el trabajo que debía hacer.  
  
Por lo que había decidido que tomaría al modelo sólo de la cintura hacia arriba, llenando el papel con un acercamiento detallado del rostro, brazos y abdomen del modelo, dando la genuina apariencia de que estaba desnudo pero sin ir más allá. El profesor había quedado satisfecho y ella había sonreido complacida.  
  
Tomó su mochila y salió de su apartamento, bajando enérgicamente las escaleras y aligerando el paso ya en la calle para no perder el atuobús que la llevaría a Universidad Seiryuun. Recordó su breve encuentro con Zel. *Vaya chico.* Pensó distraida, *bastante tímido.* Se había fijado que Zel tenía unos ojos azules semi almendrados, *agradables* y un porte sereno *inteligente, quizás podamos conversar de algo interesante durante la fiesta, si es que no se arrepiente de acompañarnos y si Lina no lo espanta.* Pensó en Lina y furnció el entrecejo.  
  
Vaya que la pelirroja tenía sus aires. Hizo una mueca de burla mientras recitaba la frase preferida de la pelirroja... "Soy la más bella, hermosa e inteligente de todas las estudiantes en Seiryuun." *Más que eso, explosiva, inestable, glotona y fanfarrona de todas las estudiantes de la universidad..."  
  
Dio un suspiro resignado, a pesar de todo eso, Lina era una de sus mejores amigas, siempre había estado a su lado en los momentos difíciles como en los buenos. No era precisamente su paño de lagrimas, pero siempre le hacía reaccionar con su sentido práctico de ver el mundo.  
  
Práctica, esa era la palabra de definía perfectamente a la pelirroja. Filia por su parte, tenía su forma de ver las cosas, un poco curiosa. Criada desde pequeña en un ambiente consagrado a la adoración y servicio a Ceifeid. Había sido un poco rebelde según el pensamiento de muchos de los ancianos de su clan, pero eso no le había impedido lograr  
  
Cómo había logrado entrar a la Universidad Seiryuun era algo que aún le sorprendía. Su madre siempre habían albergado la esperanza de que se convirtiera en sacerdotiza al llegar la edad apropiada. *La sacerdotiza preferida de Ceifeid, que absurdo!!* Ella no podía llegar a ser sacerdotiza, algo en su interior le decía que eso no la llenaría por completo.  
  
Además, habían tantas cosas que le faltaban por explorar. El día que recibió los papeles de ingreso a la Universidad de Seiryuun había sido emocionante, aunque los había llenado a escondidas de sus padres y fuera del consejo de ancianos, algo le decía que era lo correcto, que eso era lo que anhelaba su corazón. Salir del escrutinio de su clan, alejarse un poco de ese ambiente que le comenzaba a parecer pesado y acusatorio.  
  
El ruido del autobús al detenerse frente a la parada la saco de sus pensamientos abruptamente. Sonrió y subió al autobús. *Sí, hoy será un buen día para la ex-sacerdotiza de Ceifeid.* El corazón se le llenó de una alegría contagiosa mientras el autobús arrancaba con destino a la universidad.  
  
*******  
  
Filia salió del edificio de Ciencias Naturales, su última clase antes de la clase de escultura, pero eso no sería hasta dentro hora y media, lo que le permitía tomar un descanso en el Pabellón de Estudiantes. Era cerca del mediodía, así que se colocó en la fila de chicos que esperaban para ordenar el almuerzo. Colocó un sandwich de atún y algunas frutas en su bandeja, tomó un jugo del congelador y pasó a la caja de servicio a pagar.  
  
Se acercó a las mesas donde almorzaban los demás estudiantes y paseó la vista en busca de algún conocido para hacerle compañía. No fue difícil divisar a Lina en una de las mesas. Con varias montañas de comida en algunas bandejas y tragando glotonamente. *Por Ceifeid, en dónde guarda la comida?* Sintió un poco de celos que la chica comiera como un jugador de fut y no engordara ni una onza.  
  
Al acercarse se percató que un chico de largos cabellos rubios un poco rebeldes, le hacía la competencia a Lina. Una gotita de sudor bajó por su frente y dejó escapar un suspiro avergonzado al ver la escena. Lina y Gourry competían por comer todo lo que había sobre las bandejas y al derredor de ellos los estudiantes habían creado como un espacio táctico por temor a perder un brazo o la cabeza si ambos competidores los confundían con algo comestible. Filia se acercó lentamente. "Hola Lina... Gourry, buen provecho..." Les saludó.  
  
"Grasfh... ciash....." Lina no se había preocupado ni de tragar su pedazo de pollo. Gourry por su parte aprovechaba el momento para robar un pedazo de pan de la bandeja de Lina. "Ahh.. no se preocupen por mi.... sólo voy a sentarme por aquí...." Filia se sentó al extremo opuesto de la mesa para evitar que Lina o Gourry pudieran alcanzar su comida. Y comenzó lentamente a comer su sandwich.  
  
"Saludos Filia-san, buen provecho", le saludó alegremente una jovencita de cabellos negros brillantes hasta los hombros. "Amelia, gracias, a tí también. ¿Cómo has estado?" le contestó animadamente Filia. "Pues muy bien Filia, algo perdida en la política, cómo no estarlo, pero con tiempo para mis queridos amigos." le sonrió. Amelia tenía un rostro muy juvenil y a pesar de no ser nueva en la universidad, siempre tenía ese aire de novata. Quizás su apariencia de niña no la ayudaba.  
  
"Nos vas a acompañar hoy a la fiesta Amelia?, espero que sí, va a estar super.!" Amelia a firmaba, "Claro que sí, estoy loca por estrenar la ropa que me compré para la fiesta, esta divina. Tú qué te pondrás Filia?" le preguntó curiosa.  
  
"Pues...creo que...." No pudo terminar la frase, porque justo en ese momento Lina y Gourry comenzaban un altercado sobre el último pedazo de pollo que quedaba sobre la bandeja.  
  
"CEREBRO DE PEZ, ESA ES MI COMIDA" gritaba furiosa la pelirroja mientras Gourry pinchaba freneticamente el pedazo de pollo con su tenedor. "BAKA, SUELTALO, ME LO VOY A COMER YO" y procedía a golpear a Gourry en la cabeza. Gourry por su parte aprovechó mientras Lina lo golpeaba para asegurar el pedazo con su tenedor y echarlo con un gesto triunfante en su boca.  
  
"Ummhhh......" le sonreía a Lina idiotamente mientras se chupaba los dedos muy... suavemente. Lina lo miró confundida mientras lo hacía y sentía que su rostro se ponía muy caliente al ver cómo se relamía los labios. Finalmente reaccionó...  
  
"GOURRY, MENTE DE POLLO, CABEZA DE CEBOLLA, ¿¿¿COMO PUDISTE????" y tomando la bandeja de metal de sobre la mesa comenzó a dejar artísticas huellas de la cabeza de Gourry en diferentes poses de agonía.  
  
Filia y Amelia se miraron unos momentos y luego voltearon la cabeza en otra dirección como si no los conocieran. Cuando Lina decidió que golpear a Gourry con la bandeja ya no dejaba buenas marcas en el acero, se sacudió las manos y se acercó a donde estaban Filia y Amelia conversando. Para ser más claros, Amelia hablaba...  
  
"...pues sabes.. que no sé si me convenga salir con Albert... tiene unos ojos preciosos y tiene este auto deportivo que está fenomenal.... pero cuando me enteré que había perdido su interés en los asuntos políticos que envuelven a su familia pues no sé.... Por otro lado está Gibrán, con esos rizos dorados tan monos y sus hoyuelos cada vez que sonríe.. ahhh..." Amelia suspiró con enormes corazones en los ojos.  
  
"Además su padre es amigo de mi padre y me pude enterar por muy buena mano que está a punto de alcanzar que lo asciendan a general en el ejército de Seiryuun... te imaginas Filia?, tan joven y va a ser general.... ahhhh...." Filia le daba una mordida a la manzana que tenía en la mano sin prestarle mucha importancia a lo que decía Amelia.  
  
"Y también tiene un auto deportivo super wowww, kawai..." Lina la observaba fastidiada.  
  
"Amelia, ¿no crees que ya es tiempo de que dejes de pensar tanto en chicos y te propongas terminar tus estudios en esta Universidad?" le preguntó exasperada.  
  
"Pero Lina, ¿qué tiene de malo pensar en los chicos?" Amelia miró a Lina con ojos muy grandes de perrito triste.  
  
"Supongo que no tiene nada de malo, siempre que no pienses en ellos 24 horas al día los siete días de la semana. Además, ¿por qué querrías estar tras un chico todo el tiempo cuando puedes hacer que ellos estén tras de tí." A esto Lina sonrió traviesamente.  
  
Filia continuaba comiendo su manzana y escuchando a sus amigas charlar. *Ciertamente Lina tiene mucha confianza en sí misma, tal vez le debería dar una poca de esa confianza a la pobre de Amelia, así no estaría todo el día pensando en cómo agradarle a un chico. Porque claramente no soy la más indicada para darle ese tipo de ánimo.*  
  
Era cierto que Filia era muy hermosa, pero por alguna razón ningún chico le había hecho acercamiento alguno a pesar de llevar tres años en la universidad y conocer cantidad de alumnos. Todo lo que respondía cuando alguna de sus amigas la molestaba era que no había encontrado al chico indicado y con el que estuviera cómoda.  
  
Lo cierto del caso era que Filia tenía un temperamento tan terrible como el de Lina, pero no había tenido la suerte de encontrar un Gourry que la soportara. Se sonrió de medio lado en ademán medio amargo y continuó comiendo la manzana. Cuando terminó volvió a ver su reloj y se percató que ya apenas faltaban unos quince minutos para que comenzara la clase de escultura y quince minutos antes le aseguraban un buen lugar en el salón.  
  
Se despidió de sus amigas y se dirigió al Edificio de Arte. Le encantaba el lugar, con un diseño arquitectónico muy a tono con las materias que albergaba. Donde el visitante hubiera esperado toparse con una esquina, habían suaves curvas y donde se esperaban largos pasillos aburridos había toda clase de pinturas y nichos que guardaban pequeñas muestras del arte de los estudiantes.  
  
Era practicamente un museo donde se podía observar más que el arte terminado, el nacimiento del mismo en cada una de las aulas. El exterior estaba adornado de la misma forma, con gigantescas esculturas donadas por alumnos ya graduados y jardines nítidamente arreglados con bancos colocados en lugares estratégicos para el descanso de los alumnos.  
  
Finalmente llegó al salón. Buscó su lugar preferido, no directamente frente a donde debería posar el modelo, sino un poco a su izquierda, eso le daría un punto de observación más dificil pero con mejores resultados, ya que si se colocaba en el lugar más fácil, terminaría demasiado pronto la clase y ya no tendría qué hacer hasta que los demás alumnos terminaran el trabajo también.  
  
Se fijó que había una plataforma en la parte delantera del salón y a un lado unos bastidores donde se podía ver varias figuras y alguna ropa colgada. *Supongo que serán los modelos para la clase de hoy. Espero que no estén completamente desnudos... no podría concentrarme...*  
  
Pensando en eso Filia sintió que las mejillas se le entibiaban. Tomó la mochila que contenía su muda de ropa vieja y se dirigió rápidamente al baño de damas donde se cambió, guardó nítidamente su ropa en la mochila y regresó al salón.  
  
El profesor entró al salón y reclamó la atención de los estudiantes que habían llegado temprano, no era un profesor gruñón, y no le molestaba cuántas veces sus alumnos le preguntaran. Así mismo prefería poner a trabajar de inmediato a los que llegaban temprano para así otorgarles esos minutos extras que tres horas de taller de no les proporcionaban.  
  
"Hoy como sabrán, comenzaremos con nuestro primer trabajo de modelado en "vivo". Usarán como materia prima diez libras de barro blanco cada uno y la obra será puramente realista. Más adelante tendremos dos trabajos adicionales de modelado en "vivo" donde podrán poner a funcionar su imaginación, pero durante esta semana les voy a pedir que se concentren en duplicar lo más exacto posible al modelo en cuestión. Tendremos descansos cada media hora para los modelos y recuerden que los modelos no son gratis, así que pasaré más tarde a recolectar la cuota de cada uno de los aquí presentes. Eso es todo, cuando los modelos estén en posición pueden comenzar." Y diciendo esto el profesor hizo señas a los estudiantes que estaban tras los bastidores.  
  
Para alivio de Filia, los modelos no estaban desnudos pero traian diminutos trajes de baño para dar la sensación de desnudez. Eran dos chicos y una chica. La chica se situó en el medio. El profesor y unos estudiantes trajeron una mesa sobre la cual ayudaron a subir a la modelo y esta se recostó a lo largo como si durmiera. Aparentemente el profesor ya había practicado anteriormente con los modelos las poses.  
  
El otro modelo se situó al lado derecho del salón donde el profesor tenía una silla sin respaldo sobre la cual el modelo se subió, encogiendo las piernas y pegando las rodillas al pecho, luego entrelazando las manos frente a sus piernas y recostando la cabeza a un lado, mirando a la mayor parte de los estudiantes, con los ojos semicerrados en aparente somnolencia. El tercer modelo se colocó en el lado izquierdo, sería ese el modelo que le tocaría al grupo donde se encontraba Filia.  
  
Para el modelo el profesor también proporcionó una silla, esta vez con respaldo, del cual se recostó el modelo, subiéndo una pierna sobre el asiento de la silla y dejando la otra perezosamente sobre el suelo, una mano sobre la rodilla que quedaba frente a su pecho y la otra tras la cabeza.  
  
El profesor miró al tercer modelo un poco incómodo. "Joven Xellos, no tengo mala memoria, por lo que debo recordarle que esa no fue la posición que se le sugirió." A lo que el modelo le respondió.  
  
"Disculpe profesor, es solo que la pose anterior era un poco incómoda... además de muy fácil... no es esta su clase avanzada?" El profesor carraspeó.  
  
"Sí, es mi clase avanzada, pero sólo tienen una semana para terminar el trabajo, así que joven Xellos, si no es mucha molestia que tome la posición que habiamos acordado." Xellos frunció el entrecejo pero procedió a tomar una segunda pose, donde imitaba al modelo del lado derecho, só lo que su cabeza descansaba del lado contrario.  
  
A todo esto, Filia no le había prestado mucha atención a los modelos desde que salió el primero, y se había preocupado más por organizar los materiales sobre su mesa de trabajo que por cómo serían. Cuando levantó la vista no pudo menos que sorprenderse. Frente a sí estaba el chico más guapo que conocía en toda la Universidad Seiryuun. *No puede ser posible, ese es Xellos Metallium, cómo es posibble que el profesor lo haya convencido de posar para la clase de escultura?* Se dijo a sí misma que cerrara la boca y dejara de babear.  
  
Xellos Metallium era, definitivamente, caso aparte en la Universidad de Seiryuun. Una de las calificaciones más altas, instruido en prácticamente todas las materias que ofrecía la universidad. Un estudiante prodigio, por así decirlo. Filia sabía que Xellos participaba activamente en sinnúmero de grupos políticos, sociales y deportivos de la universidad, sobresaliendo en todos ellos. Siempre que la universidad de Seiryuun quería asegurar su victoria sobre alguna otra universidad en cualquier evento, Xellos Metallium estaba entre el grupo privilegiado de estudiantes.  
  
Pero Filia había escuchado rumores de que a Xellos no se le daba bien su rama artística. *Extraño en realidad, siendo tan bueno en todas las materias, no se le dé el arte.* Pero suspiró aliviada pensando que al menos ahí no tenía ella por qué verse menos.  
  
Filia decidió que era tiempo de comenzar y dejar a un lado los rumores y los pensamientos. Primeramente tendría que medir imaginariamente al modelo. Puso su mirada crítica, como ella solía llamarla, una mirada donde sólo importaba el espacio que ocupaba la forma frente a sí, dibujando imaginariamente sobre el modelo círculos, esquinas, trazos brutos que le revelaran la gracia de la pose.  
  
Tan embelesada se encontraba en su "mirada crítica" que no se percató que el modelo la miraba directamente. Xellos observaba cada movimiento de ojos de Filia sobre su cuerpo, *Vaya que tienes una mirada fría preciosa.* pensó para sus adentros.  
  
Aquella mirada la sentía sobre él como si lo estuvieran cortando en trozos para examinarlo sobre el microscopio y luego volver a unirlo. *Frívolas en el exterior, calientes en el interior... ummhh..* Diciendo esto ronroneó como un gato travieso, cosa que finalmente atrajo la atención de Filia pues quedaba bastante cerca de ella.  
  
*¿Nani? qué era lo que había hecho Xellos, ronronear?* levantó una de sus rubias cejas en ademán de pregunta, y al fijarse se percató que Xellos la miraba fijamente. Trató de mantener la mirada, pero al cabo de un rato decidió que esa no era la intención de la clase, así que desvió los ojos hacia los materiales que tenía sobre la mesa y se dispuso a trabajar.  
  
*¿Difícil?.... umhhh, esa palabra no existe en mi vocabulario pequeña.* Xellos sonrió levemente y resumió la pose que antes le indicara el profesor. *Esto será divertido.*  
  
*******  
  
¿Qué les parece hasta aquí? ¿Un poco lenta la trama no?, pero ya irá tomando algo más de velocidad. Gracias por los "reviews" Meli y Fabi, Lady Padme, muchas gracias. 


	3. Modelado en Barro 102

Capítulo 3  
  
Modelado en Barro 102  
  
Donde Filia comienza a descubrir las formas más sencillas del tema que le gusta.  
  
*******  
  
Notas  
  
Todos los personajes de Slayers pertenecen a su creador, de ninguna forma me estoy adjudicando propiedad alguna sobre ellos. Sólo les estoy torciendo un poco la forma de ser, ups, jejeje, de donde salió eso?  
  
*******  
  
Filia amasó levemente el cuadrado de barro blanco entre sus manos, mojando la punta de los dedos en un pequeño envase de cristal lleno de agua para hacer la pasta más maleable. Ya la clase había pasado por algunos ejercicios de práctica leves y ahora comenzaba el trabajo fuerte.  
  
Levantó la vista unos segundos para asegurarse de que Xellos no la estaba mirando y continuó amasando el barro. *Vaya, no pasan ni diez minutos de la clase y ya tengo problemas con mi creatividad.* Pero no podía perder el tiempo ese día, quería obtener un trabajo de calidad y se vería tonto cambiarse de lado en el salón, aún cuando habían suficientes espacios disponibles del otro lado.  
  
Se fijó en la muchacha del centro de los modelos, estaba en su línea de visión igual que Xellos, pero por más que le daba pensamiento a la idea, no le agradaba tanto moldear la réplica de una mujer. Pensaba que era demasiado sencillo pues al ser ella mujer no se fijaría en detalles que le eran conocidos por demás.  
  
*No me voy a dejar amedrentar por una simple mirada.* Pensó con determinación. *Además, el que debería estar incómodo es él y no yo. Ahora tengo la excusa perfecta para mirarlo como me plazca y sin gota de remordimiento.* Sonrió para sí misma.  
  
Levantó la vista nuevamente y comenzó a desglosar la imagen de Xellos a su forma más primitiva. *Esto es fácil*. Y sin quererlo comenzó a tararear una cancioncilla de su propia imaginación mientras moldeaba alegremente el barro entre sus dedos.  
  
Xellos lograba escuchar parte de las notas que se escapaban de la boca de la joven. Aún no sabía quién era aquella jovencita rubia tan respingada, pero si estaba en la clase avanzada tenía que tener talento. No eran muchos los que lograban ingresar al grupo avanzado de artes de la Universidad Seiryuun. Entornó la mirada para que no se diera cuenta que la estaba observando.  
  
En unos instantes vio aparecer entre las manos de la joven una figura muy parecida a la pose en la cual se encontraba. Luego comenzó a trabajar más despacio, dedicándole tiempo a unos pocos detalles en general. Posición más exacta de brazos y piernas, corrección de las proporciones. El tiempo transcurría rápidamente y antes que se diera cuenta el profesor pasó al frente de la clase y llamó a un receso para los modelos.  
  
Xellos se estiró un poco en la silla en la cual se encontraba y se levantó para alcanzar una batola púrpura que guardaba entre sus cosas tras los bastidores y ponérsela. Luego comenzó a caminar un poco dentro del salón. Pasó primeramente por el lado derecho del salón, curioseando entre los estudiantes y fijándose en los trabajos de cada uno.  
  
Filia por su parte simplemente había cubierto su trabajo con un plástico y se había limpiado las manos con una toalla vieja, sentándose en el taburete que formaba parte de su mesa de trabajo y masajeando suvamente los músculos de sus hombros. Cuando Xellos se detuvo frente a su mesa, Filia levantó un poco la vista pero no hizo ademán de moverse.  
  
"Hola..." comenzó Xellos, "puedo ver tu trabajo?"  
  
Filia dudó un momento pero luego se levantó y comenzó a quitar el plástico del barro. "Claro."  
  
"¿Cómo te llamas?", volvió a preguntarle Xellos sin levantar la vista de donde Filia tenía el trabajo.  
  
"Me llamo Filia...", terminó de desenvolver el barro y Xellos notó la diferencia entre el trabajo de Filia y el de los demás estudiantes.  
  
"Vaya, vaya, es un buen trabajo." le sonrió sinceramente.  
  
"Aún no está terminado, es sólo el comienzo, no puedes decir si es un buen trabajo o no." Le contestó más bruscamente de lo que hubiera querido. Xellos ladeó un poco la cabeza con curiosidad y luego le sonrió cerrando por completo los ojos.  
  
"Pero he visto los demás trabajos y puedo opinar, o no?" Le contestó con una sonrisa.  
  
"Claro..." Había algo que le molestaba a Filia de ese chico. No sabía si era la sonrisa, o la arrogancia que transpiraba, o el hecho de que se había detenido a hablar con ella cuando no lo había hecho con ninguno de los otros estudiantes.  
  
"Me llamo Xellos... y me gusta tu arte. Al menos lo que he visto hasta ahora." Y diciendo esto recorrió con la mirada el cuerpo de Filia que sin quererlo tembló un poco. Filia respiró profundamente y levantó un poco la barbilla.  
  
"Ya veremos si te sigue agradando cuando esté terminado." Le contestó algo tensa.  
  
El joven Xellos asintió en silencio, pero pudo apreciar cierto brillo en los ojos azules de Filia. *Acaso es un reto lo que estoy viendo en esos ojos?, un reto a qué Filia?, es ese acaso tu letrero de NO PASAR?* Los ojos de Xellos se iluminaron levemente y una sonrisita pícara le subió a la boca. Sin decir más se dirigió a donde se encontraban los otros modelos.  
  
Filia se sentía un poco incómoda. *pero qué tonta eres, ¿cómo se te ocurre tratarlo de esa forma?, ¿qué va a pensar de ti?. Aunque... ¿desde cuándo te interesa lo que cualquiera piense de ti? Qué nervios tengo.*  
  
Se tomó ambas manos y las notó un poco frías y sudorosas. *No puedo comenzar a tomarme las manos, es un síntoma inequívoco de nerviosismo, tampoco puedo tocarme el cabello... no puedo morderme el labio, ni tocarme las orejas... ni petrificarme AHHHHHHHH, qué me pasa?*  
  
"Definitivamente necesito distraerme esta noche..." susurró por lo bajo. No había vuelto a fijar su mirada al frente del salón donde sabía estaba Xellos. Pero el profesor llamó nuevamente a los modelos a posición y dio la orden de comenzar.  
  
Filia no tuvo más remedio que continuar observando a Xellos, esta vez un poco más detalladamente. Así pudo percatarse que la piel de Xellos era sumamente lisa y suave a la vista, sin marcas ni manchas. Sus músculos, o los que Filia podía ver, estaban perfectamente marcados y suavizados por la piel.  
  
La pose que tenía realmente le hacía parecer desnudo, aunque ya Filia sabía que no lo estaba. El cabello, de un púrpura suave que Filia no había visto igual en toda la Universidad Seiryuun ni fuera de ella.  
  
*Perfecto para una pintura* Fue lo único que se le ocurrió pensar. *Tal vez esa no sea una mala idea después de todo...*  
  
Repentinamente Filia se encontró verificando nuevamente la imagen de Xellos, como si quisiera grabarse cada fragmento de luz, sombra y color que en esos momentos llenaban su imaginación.  
  
La clase, a efectos de ese nuevo entusiasmo, se fue mucho más rápidamente de lo que Filia deseara. Apenas tocó la señal para el cambio de clases, Filia envolvió su trabajo en el plástico y recogió todos sus materiales. Se dirigió de inmediato al baño de damas para cambiarse y asearse un poco las manos. Al salir, siguió a toda prisa, la clase de escultura era la última de su día y estaba ansiosa por poner en práctica la idea que le había llegado a la mente.  
  
Xellos tardó un poco en cambiarse a su atuendo habitual y para entonces no halló rastros de Filia por ninguna parte. *¿Estará huyendo la muy tontita?, ¿o se la habrá tragado la tierra?* Al ver que los trabajos de los estudiantes quedaban sobre los escritorios, Xellos se acercó a la mesa que antes ocupara Filia y desenvolvió cuidadosamente la figura.  
  
*Realmente tiene arte esta chica...* Tan ensimismado estaba observando la figura que no se percató de la presencia del profesor a sus espaldas.  
  
"Joven Xellos... lamento decirle que no puede tocar los trabajos de los estudiantes sin la autorización de estos." Xellos dio un leve salto.  
  
"Disculpe profesor Otaru, no sabía..." Trató de disculparse.  
  
"No se preocupe joven, yo lo envolveré." Contestó impasible el profesor.  
  
"Podría explicarme para qué es el plástico?" Preguntó un poco curioso Xellos.  
  
"Es para evitar que las partes pequeñas del trabajo se sequen o se cuartee el resto. Suele hacerse lo mismo con algunas pinturas al óleo, para así continuar la mezcla de colores sin necesidad de aplicar más pintura."  
  
"Interesante profesor."  
  
"Me extraña que un joven tan talentoso como usted no se haya interesado antes en el arte, ha probado alguna de sus habilidades?"  
  
"No he tenido tiempo." Se disculpó. "Justo ahora no me queda mucho tiempo, tengo algunas prácticas ahora en la tarde, si me disculpa profesor, nos veremos mañana." Se despidió cortésmente.  
  
"Hasta mañana joven."  
  
Y Xellos salió a paso rápido hacia las áreas deportivas de la universidad de Seiryuun. *Mis habilidades artísticas profesor... no las puedo mostrar en público...* Pensó esto mientras cerraba los ojos con una sonrisa particularmente torcida.  
  
******  
  
Filia tarareaba alegremente al llegar a su apartamento en el Edificio Draconiano. Llevaba algunos paquetes entre las manos. Se fue directamente al baño para darse una buena ducha, realmente trabajar con el barro le resecaba la piel. Buscó uno de los jabones más humectantes que guardaba, puso un poco en una esponja y la acercó al rostro, *ummhhh... cerezas, mi aroma preferido.* Y comenzó a cantar más alto mientras se enjabonaba y se lavaba el cabello con un shampoo de fragancia similar.  
  
Salió envuelta en una bata rosada y el pelo envuelto en una toalla perfectamente combinada. Mientras se secaba los dorados cabellos con la toalla, comenzó a desatar los paquetes que había subido a su habitación.  
  
Entre los materiales que había comprado habían algunos pinceles de diferentes gruesos y varios tubos de pintura. Uno de los paquetes más grandes permaneció cerrado, por su gran tamaño y forma, parecía ser un lienzo y dado los materiales que había comprado, era lo más predecible.  
  
Su apartamento constaba de dos cuartos, baño, una pequeña cocina con barra que servía de mesa para comer y una minúscula salita. Uno de los cuartos era mucho más grande que el segundo. A pesar de no ser un apartamento enorme, Filia lo mantenía siempre muy recogido y primorosamente arreglado, dando la impresión de una pequeña boutique, en tonos rosados y crema. En el aire se respiraba como un aroma a fresas y frutillas. Su pequeño paraíso, así le llamaba.  
  
Filia tomó los materiales que acababa de sacar y los llevó al segundo cuarto, donde podían verse varias hileras de cuadros, recostados contra las paredes en el suelo, apenas dos caballetes y una mesita sobre la cual coexistían en perfecto desorden pinceles, pinturas, frascos de agua multicolor, esponjas, paños, paletitas de madera y más.  
  
Sorprendentemente, Filia hizo un espacio y colocó cuidadosamente las nuevas pinturas y pinceles, luego salió en busca del paquete más grande y sacando un cuadro que reposaba sobre uno de los caballetes, lo desenvolvió y recostó sobre el susodicho mueble.  
  
Se quedó absorta mirando el lienzo nuevo, tanta blancura le daba una sensación de mariposillas en el estómago. Se puso en posición frente al lienzo, como si realmente fuera a pintar y tomó uno de los pinceles de sobre la mesita. Con el pincel seco recorrió como si prácticara círculos sobre el lienzo, tal como si dibujara. Suspiró un poco y dejó el pincel... ahora imaginaba que tenía el carboncillo en la mano, dando trazos más seguros y más precisos. Cerraba sus ojos y sólo venía a su mente todas aquellas luces, sombras y colores que había grabado de su día en el salón de escultura.  
  
"Eres anatómicamente exquisito Xellos." Filia no sentía ningún temor de reconocer a sí misma la belleza que percibían sus ojos. En lo que sí tenía problemas era en reconocer la belleza interior, eso era lo que le daba pánico, más que el simple hecho de admirar una forma.  
  
El sonido repentino del teléfono la sacó de sus cavilaciones.  
  
"¿Buenas tardes? Contestó sin emoción.  
  
"FILIA!!!!!, espero que ya te estés preparando para la fiesta, recuerda que saldremos a las nueve."  
  
A Filia los ojos se le agrandaron del susto al recordar la fiesta. "¡¡¡Diablos!!!"  
  
"Eso me hace pensar que ya te habías olvidado" Dijo dulcemente una voz al otro lado...  
  
"ESTA VEZ NO VOY A QUEDARME ESPERANDO FRENTE A TU PUERTA TONTA, TE QUEDA CLARO? BAKA!!!" Se escuchó un grito ensordecedor del otro lado del auricular.  
  
Filia alejó la bocina de su oido para que la fuerza del grito no se lo reventara.  
  
"Lina, estaré lista, te lo prometo, sólo me falta arreglarme un poco el cabello y listo, te lo aseguro." Respondió la rubia.  
  
"Eso espero Filia, porque si no estás a tiempo, no sólo no te voy a esperar, sino que voy a pulverizar el Edificio Draconiano completo contigo adentro, ¿TE QUEDA CLARO?"  
  
A Filia le había quedado más que claro.  
  
"Seguro Lina, nos vemos a las nueve." Y colgó el auricular antes que su explosiva amiga le soltara otra reprimenda. "Uffff.... casi lo olvido, que mente la mia."  
  
Se secó un poco más el cabello con la toalla y se sentó frente al espejo, se perfumó la rubia melena y la peinó hasta quedar totalmente satisfecha con el brillo. Luego tomó un frasquito de unguento metálico y con una mota humedecida en el mismo, se pasó un poco de aquel brillo por los hombros, el pecho y parte del cuello.  
  
*Nadie podrá dudar que soy la chica dorada de la noche.* Se maquilló suavemente en tonos dorados y melocotones y finalmente adornó el extremo de sus ojos con pequeños brillos translúcidos.  
  
Cuando hubo finalizado, tomó del guardarropa una camisilla y una microfalda. Se las puso por encima de la ropa interior y se miró en el espejo que tenía de cuerpo completo en su cuarto.  
  
*Si los ancianos de mi clan me vieran en estos momentos seguramente les daba un infarto.* Sonrió complacida.  
  
Filia había sido un poco tímida al entrar hacía unos años en Universidad Seiryuun. La Filia que ahora veía al espejo no había cambiado mucho en el interior pero sí en el exterior. Ahora no mostraba tanto recelo al momento de escoger su ropa, ni trataba de comportarse como la más perfecta damita, como se lo había requerido tantas veces su madre. Se sentía un poco menos ahogada y con cierta libertad en su apartamento.  
  
Buscó unas sandalias a juego con la ropa que había escogido y se terminó de arreglar apresuradamente al notar que ya habían pasado casi cuatro horas en todo el proceso. Continuó retocándose y comió algo de sopa instantánea a la cual solía echarle vegetales frescos para mejorar el sabor.  
  
Llevaba un rato sentada en la salita de su apartamento cuando escuchó la bocina del auto de Lina resonar chillonamente en la calle. Se acercó a la ventana de su cuarto apresurada y le grito. "Ahora bajo." Tomó su bolsó y cerró el apartamento.  
  
La pelirroja de Lina tocaba histéricamente la bocina cuando Filia apareció. "Ya iba siendo hora de que bajaras de tu nido palomita, siquiera esta vez rompiste record."  
  
"Wao Filia, estas super. ¡¡Kawai!!" comentó Amelia, quien iba con un vestidito a desnivel color azul zafiro y los cabellos revueltos.  
  
"Gracias Amelia, tú también te ves muy bonita. Oye Lina, tú también estas super." La susodicha miró a Amelia y a Filia de reojo cuando finalmente estuvo cerrada la puerta. Lina iba con un traje levemente ajustado a la figura y suelto sobre los muslos, algo étereo y de color rojo fuego.  
  
Les echó una sonrisa maligna a sus compañeras y ambas abrieron muy grandes los ojos y gritaron al unísono... "NOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Y es que Lina pisaba a fondo el acelerador, quemando las llantas sobre el pavimento.  
  
"EEEESOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" gritaba mientras el auto alcanzaba la velocidad que le imprimía la condenada chiquilla.  
  
"Recuerda que tenemos que detenernos en Los Shamanes, ¡¡¡¡¡¡Linaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡baja la velocidad, o devolveré la cena!!!" le gritaba Filia muy asustada y con las uñas clavadas en el asiento trasero del auto.  
  
"Es cierto Lina, nos estás mareando con la velocidad." secundaba Amelia quien se aferraba frenéticamente al cinturón de seguridad.  
  
Pero Lina no escuchaba y en menos de cinco minutos estaba el auto frente a Los Shamanes. Lina tocó la bocina dos veces y Filia asomó la cabeza por el otro lado, "¡¡¡Zelllll!!!"  
  
Un chico se aproximó lentamente al auto, "Vamos Zel, sube" Zel subió al auto y Filia comenzaba a presentarlo con Lina y Amelia, pero a mitad de presentación Lina le interrumpió.  
  
"Filia, vamos a llegar tarde, dejemos las presentaciones para después." Y diciendo esto pisó nuevamente el acelerador sin darle tiempo a la rubia ni echarle un vistazo al chico que acababa de subir al auto.  
  
*******  
  
En unos minutos se encontraban en las afueras de Seiryuun, y se detuvieron frente a una enorme mansión que hacía las veces de Casa Fraterna. Allí se reunían los chicos de la fraternidad más activa de Seiryuun, la fraternidad de los Mazoku.  
  
Esa noche había una enorme fiesta para todos los que habían recibido la invitación de la fraternidad en cuestión. Filia no había recibido invitación alguna, pero entraría con Lina y habían acordado que su nuevo amigo Zel entraría con la invitación de Amelia.  
  
Al detenerse frente a la mansión, Zelgadis había abierto muy grandes los ojos. "¿Qué sucede Zel?", preguntó curiosa Amelia.  
  
"Pues... no... nada, no hay problema, vamos." tragó fuerte y bajó del auto. Las chicas se arreglaron un poco ya que la velocidad les había dejado los cabellos algo revolcados.  
  
Las chicas estaban hermosas y Zelgadis no se quedaba atrás. Iba vestido impecablemente con pantalones de mezclilla beige a la moda y una camisa color aqua subido. Cortésmente le ofreció el brazo a Amelia, quien puso ojos con grandes corazones rosados mientras que Zel sudaba la gota gorda al ver la mirada. Filia y se adelantó para alcanzar a Lina que casi entraba a la mansión sin esperar a nadie.  
  
Luego de mostrar las invitaciones y ser prácticamente marcadas con un sello fluorescente en la mano, entraron a la mansión. Filia se quedó boquiabierta, la mansión de la fraternidad realmente era algo fabuloso. Los pisos eran de mármol negro y las paredes estaban cubiertas de mármol púlido en su color natural, intercalado con terminaciones en cristal opaco. Tupidas cortinas de un púrpura oscuro estaban colocadas en lugares estratégicos para dividir las grandes estancias en salones más pequeños.  
  
En el salón principal tocaba la banda, compuesta principalmente por miembros de la fraternidad y a ambos lados del lugar donde se encontraba la banda habían unas escaleras en mármol negro que se curvaban sublimes hasta llegar al balcón del segundo nivel. Esto formaba la nave principal de la mansión. El resto, se deducía, eran cuartos o salones más reservados por donde entraban y salían chicos y chicas riendo estruendosamente.  
  
Filia sintió que Lina la empujaba para que continuara caminando. Mientras lo hacía se dedicó a contemplar a los chicos y chicas que caminaban o se detenían a descansar en los barandales del balcón superior. Siguió observando tratando de reconocer a alguno de sus compañeros de clases cuando un destello captó su atención y la dejó prácticamente sin aliento.  
  
*******  
  
Xellos observaba desde su puesto en el balcón a todos los chicos que entraban a la mansión. Habían algunos chicos a su alrededor, atentos a cualquier gesto que hiciera Xellos relacionado con cualquiera de los que entraban.  
  
Xellos captó un leve bullicio en la entrada de la mansión y seguidamente pudo distinguir una fiera cabellera rojiza. *Lina..., finalmente llega algo de diversión a esta fiesta...* Pero casi como había pensado en ello, sus ojos distinguieron un brillo dorado frente a Lina. *Vaya, vaya, pero qué tenemos aquí?* Xellos sonrió e indicó con un gesto a los demás que siguieran atentos a los visitantes.  
  
La siguió con la mirada, la vio extasiarse con la arquitectura de la mansión, y sonrió descaradamente cuando los ojos de ella se fijaron en su persona.  
  
*******  
  
Filia lo vio sonreir a lo lejos y se quedó petrificada. Lina se desesperó al no poder hacer que la rubia diera un sólo paso más.  
  
"FILIA, TONTA, MUEVETE, ¿QUE TE PASA?" Filia no le contestó. Xellos, vestido con pantalón de lino negro y camisa púrpura en combinación con su cabello, venía bajando las escaleras y se dirigía entre la multitud hacia ellas.  
  
Cuando se hubo abierto paso entre la multitud de chicos y chicas, se detuvo galantemente frente a Lina y Filia.  
  
"Buenas noches mi querida Lina, hermosa como siempre." diciéndo esto tomaba la mano de Lina y la besaba.  
  
"No seas tonto Xellos", dijo propinándole un fuerte golpe en medio del pecho. "Está un poco aburrida esta fiesta, ¿no te parece?" Le dijo con una sonrisa malévola.  
  
"Tan observadora como siempre Lina-chan." dijo esto masajeándose un poco el pectoral maltratado. "Veo que has logrado convencer a tu amiga de acompañarte." Lina observó a Filia quien aún no se había repuesto de la impresión.  
  
"Ahh... veo que se conocen, Filia, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?"  
  
"Yo.... no... apenas...." balbuceó un poco.  
  
"No importa, Xellos, como aquí la chica dorada está un poco indecisa en qué hacer primero, te la dejo encargada, pero antes dime..." Le sonrió dulcemente. "¿Dónde está la COMIDA?"  
  
Xellos dio un salto involuntario ante el grito de la pelirroja y señaló hacia uno de los laterales de la mansión. Allí había un buffet con todo los manjares que pudieron proveer los chefs de Seiryuun.  
  
"¡¡¡COMIDA!!!" Y sin más demoras se lanzó al buffet. Filia y Xellos suspiraron aliviados de que la pelirroja no hubiera lastimado a nadie en el proceso, y sudaron frio cuando la vieron vaciar medio buffet en menos de un segundo. Pero finalmente se volvieron para mirarse ya sin más distracciones.  
  
"Nos volvemos a encontrar querida Filia." y tomando la pálida mano de Filia la llevó a sus labios y le plantó un cálido beso.  
  
*******  
  
Continuará  
  
*******  
  
No puedo evitar no querer apresurarme, Gomen. Gracias por leer y dejar sus comentarios, son de gran ayuda. Gracias por el apoyo Karoru. Espero no tardar mucho en el próximo capítulo. Les gusta, sí? no?  
  
Hasta la próxima. 


	4. La Anatomía Que Quiero Aprender

Capítulo 4  
  
La Anatomía Que Quiero Aprender  
  
Xellos logra tener bajo su completo dominio a Filia... ¿o será al revés?  
  
*******  
  
Notas  
  
Todos los personajes de Slayers pertenecen a su creador, de ninguna forma me estoy adjudicando propiedad alguna sobre ellos. Siempre hay que repetirlo, por si acaso.  
  
*******  
  
Filia miraba estupefacta la mano que Xellos acababa de besar y que aún mantenía apretada entre las suyas. Un calorcito conocido le subió al rostro y supo que ya era demasiado obvio que estaba toda sonrojada. Xellos le ofreció la sonrisa más encantadora que ella hubiera visto y llevo su mano al pecho. *Estoy perdida, morí y me fui al paraíso con Ceifeid.*  
  
"¿Filia, te gustaría bailar conmigo?" Le preguntó en un tono más bajo e íntimo.  
  
La chica tardó un poco en responder, pero deteniendo la respiración le dijo: "Es que no sé bailar muy bien." Eso eran mentiras, Filia sabía bailar, y muy bien según los comentarios que recibía de sus amigas.  
  
"Entonces... puedo mostrarte el resto de la fraternidad si deseas." Dijo esto sin soltarle la mano aún.  
  
Filia asintió con la cabeza y Xellos pasó la delicada mano que sostenía bajo su brazo. Filia sentía que el corazón le latía a mil por hora. Xellos aún no quitaba su mano de sobre la suya y ella sentía que aquel contacto le quemaba la piel, el brazo y hasta parte de su cuerpo. A pesar de ello, se dejó llevar dócilmente a todas las partes que le mostró Xellos.  
  
*******  
  
En la nave central de la mansión, un tímido Zel trataba de resistir los intentos de una entusiástica Amelia de bailar.  
  
"Pero Amelia, apenas nos conocemos y no sé bailar tan bien como tú piensas..... y..."  
  
"Ohh vamos Zel" Gimió Amelia. "No es tan difícil después que le tomas el paso." Amelia, en su trajecito azul se revolvía a todos lados entre contorsiones y giros que imitaban a los demás chicos que bailaban.  
  
Después de negarse un poco, la canción que tocaba la banda llegó a su fin y Zel suspiró aliviado. Amelia hizo un leve puchero.  
  
"Quizás debamos tomar algo, ¿no te parece Amelia?" hizo un intento por reanimar a la chica. "La próxima pieza que toquen... que sea un poco más suave..." Amelia puso ojos de corazón y no le dejó terminar.  
  
"Claro Zel, claro que sí. Ahora vamos a tomar algo." Y diciendo esto se dirigieron al buffet donde Lina había mermado considerablemente la comida en todas las mesas.  
  
"¡¡¡Amelia!!! has visto a Filia?, la dejé con Xellos pero hace rato que no los veo."  
  
"No Lina, no los he visto." En esos momentos fue que Lina se fijó más detenidamente en el amigo que Filia había invitado.  
  
"Oye, tu rostro me es familiar... ummhh... ¿en dónde te he visto antes?" Dijo mientras torcía el rostro tratando de recordar.  
  
Zel, que tampoco había podido fijarse bien en la peliroja amiga de Filia, sólo en Amelia, abrió los ojos en reconocimiento de la chica que tenía de frente.  
  
"¿Lina?... ¿Inverse?... hermana de Luna Inverse cierto?" A la mención del nombre de su hermana mayor, Lina se estremeció un poco y ahí reconoció al que durante sus estudios de escuela superior fuera su más acérrimo competidor en el campo de las ciencias ocultas.  
  
"Zelgadis Greywords..." Dijo entre dientes y con cara de pocos amigos. "¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes de que eras tú?"  
  
"Es un honor que me recuerdes Lina." dijo con voz socarrona y llena de sarcasmo. "Solías olvidar tantas cosas..."  
  
Lina se puso colorada como un tomate.  
  
"Además veo con algo de alivio que finalmente dejaste de parecer tan niñita." dicho lo cual la miró particularmente en lo bajo del escote del traje.  
  
Lina sentía que iba a reventar, pero cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y le respondió muy satisfecha. "Al menos unos hemos cambiado para mejor... otros se han quedado... casi iguales?" Zelgadis la miró sorprendido y algo perdido de colores. Unos segundos más tardes, recuperándose y medio entre dientes le contestó.  
  
"Casi iguales Lina, pero hemos cambiado también, los que no han cambiado en cuerpo, han madurado emocionalmente."  
  
Lina comprendió la indirecta y a pesar de sentir unos enormes deseos de retorcerle el pescuezo a Zelgadis como lo hubiera hecho tiempo atrás en sus años de estudio superior, se limitó a un enorme suspiro y algo forzadamente le concedió la razón. "Touché."  
  
Zelgadis no hizo ningún otro comentario, simplemente bajó levemente la cabeza en señal de paz y se alisó la tela de la camisa. Amelia, que había presenciado la escena con ojos muy abiertos finalmente habló.  
  
"¿Ustedes se conocen?" Lina y Zelgadis cayeron de espaldas, levantándose rápidamente.  
  
"Como eres tonta Amelia. Emhh... fuimos compañeros de clase durante la escuela superior." Le contestó entre sonrisas Lina.  
  
"Muy buenos compañeros de clases, no Lina?" decía Zel mientras se llevaba un brazo tras la cabeza.  
  
"Sí, muy buenos." Y sonreia nerviosa.  
  
Justo en ese momento, la banda comenzaba a tocar una pieza más suave, para deleite de Amelia, que vio allí su oportunidad para arrastrar a Zelgadis nuevamente al área donde bailaban varias parejas abrazadas por demás.  
  
"Que lo disfrutes Zel." Sonrió pícaramente Lina al ver que ya Amelia llevaba a su antiguo compañero al centro. Y diciendo esto se acercó a la banda, quienes al verla comenzaron a exaltarse. Y era que Lina los contagiaba a todos con una fuerza y ánimos que los hacía desear reventar los instrumentos.  
  
*******  
  
Por otra parte, Xellos y Filia se habían detenido en la biblioteca de la mansión. Finalmente Filia había logrado rescatar su mano del toque de Xellos. Lo que le permitía pensar un poco más claramente.  
  
"No pensé que tuvieran una biblioteca en la Casa Fraterna." comentó Filia mientras revisaba los volúmenes de libros. Reconocía la mayoría de ellos, libros de texto, realmente gastados por el uso.  
  
"Algunos de los miembros no tenemos mucho tiempo que perder y es conveniente conservar la mayoría de los textos aquí, así no tenemos que llevarlos y traerlos. También nos ahorra viajes entre la biblioteca de Seiryuun y la universidad."  
  
Filia observó que además de los libros tenían una fotocopiadora y mesas de estudio muy bien iluminadas.  
  
"Algunos de los miembros se quedan toda la noche en la biblioteca, por lo que también tenemos algunos cuartos siempre listos." A este comentario Filia lo observó curiosa.  
  
"Tienen cuartos para los miembros de la fraternidad aquí?"  
  
"Hai.."  
  
"¿Quién es el presidente de los Mazoku?" preguntó curiosa.  
  
"De todos los miembros de los Mazoku? Se llama Shabrinigdo. Él es el presidente, actualmente los Mazoku están divididos en cinco regiones, cada una con varios capítulos."  
  
"¿Y quién es el presidente del capítulo de Seiryuun?"  
  
"Pues es un tipo un poco raro, no se deja ver mucho... siempre está ocupado en las cosas de la fraternidad. Se llama.... se llama...." trató de parecer algo distraido y Filia continuó revisando los libros en los estantes.  
  
Cuando pensó que estaría más distraida prosiguió.  
  
"Umhh... creo que eso es un secreto..." Dijo por lo bajo y de seguido continuó explicando detalles sin importancia acerca de los fraternos. Efectivamente Filia no le había puesto mucha atención, porque sacó uno de los libros del estante y se puso a ver las láminas con interés.  
  
Después de un rato al ver que seguía metida en el libro, Xellos se acercó a espaldas de la joven y trató de leer por encima de su hombro. Estaba tan interesado en husmear tras ella que el perfume de Filia lo tomó por sorpresa. Cerró los ojos y aspiró profundamente, acercándose sin quererlo a los cabellos y el cuello de Filia. *Ummhh... cerezas...*, y antes de poder reaccionar racionalmente comenzó a ronronear.  
  
Al instánte Filia levantó la vista del libro para observar al joven con los ojos cerrados e inclinado muy cerca de su cuello y obtuvo una percepción érronea de la situación. Y es que la posición de Xellos no ayudaba en nada, con sus manos en ademán de tomarla por los hombros y la cabeza inclinada hacia ella.  
  
Filia cerró el libro de golpe y se dedicó a golpear con el mismo a un Xellos atónito mientras gritaba.  
  
"ATREVIDO, SIN VERGUENZA, ESCORIA, APROVECHADO"  
  
"Filia... itai... no es lo que piensas... ouchh.... espera... ITAI, ¡¡FILIA!!"  
  
Los golpes duraron hasta que Xellos le arrebató el libro a Filia, pero en el momento en que la tomaba por las muñecas para impedir que lo siguiera golpeando a puño cerrado, uno de los fraternos ingresó a la biblioteca con rostro preocupado y requiriendo hablar con Xellos.  
  
La soltó de inmediato y se volteó para prestarle atención al chico, ocasión que aprovechó Filia para salir de la biblioteca hecha toda una furia y dirigirse al salón central. Xellos la observó alejarse e hizo un ademán cansado.  
  
"Más te vale que sea algo importante." Gruñó malhumorado.  
  
A las palabras del fraterno, Xellos maldijo coloridamente y salió de la biblioteca seguido del chico.  
  
******  
  
Cuando Filia llegó al salón central estaba extremadamente furiosa. En esos momentos la banda comenzaba a tocar una música estruendosa y muy rítmica que hacía que todos brincaran como locos. Trató de pasar entre algunos pero no avanzaba gran cosa. Se escuchaba uno de los chicos de la banda cantando y luego se escuchó una voz que ella conocía muy bien.  
  
"¿Lina?" Y se escuchaba a lo lejos la letra de la canción que cantaba.  
  
"Estoy loca... porque mi cielo me gusta tu boca... dulce pecado que me provoca... sólo tus labios quiero besar... ahhh.. Ahh..." Y mientras cantaba se contorsionaba de una forma que hacía que toda la población masculina se babeara.  
  
Filia no podía creer lo que veía, Lina cantaba y bailaba junto a los chicos de la banda y todos parecían eufóricos al escucharla cantar.  
  
"Y así toda la noche bailar junto a ti... y es que a tu lado me siento crazy... vivo loquita, loquita por ti..."  
  
"Necesito tomar algo." dijo en voz alta y masajeándose las sienes con ambas manos.  
  
Se acercó al buffet empujando a cuanto chico se le acercaba y se sirvió directamente del ponche que estaba en una gran fuente. Llenó un vaso del líquido rojizo y lo tragó todo de un golpe. Se sirvió otro vaso mecánicamente y siguió escuchando la canción de Lina. Bebió un poco más lento el segundo vaso y le pareció que el ponche estaba algo dulce. Se sirvió nuevamente, mientras observaba a todos a su alrededor, ya no le parecía tan pesado el ambiente, quizás no sentía tanto coraje.  
  
Al cabo de cinco vasos de aquel ponche, Filia sentía que no le encontraba razón a estar allí parada al lado del buffet tomando ponche y riéndo compulsivamente se entremezcló con los demás chicos y comenzó a bailar.  
  
*******  
  
Xellos apareció en el balcón de la mansión una hora más tarde. Los fraternos habían descubierto a unos chicos tratando de entrar a la mansión por las puertas de servicio. Chicos de otra fraternidad que no habían sido invitados por problemáticos.  
  
Realmente se sentía un poco malhumorado, a pesar de que le sonreía a todas las chicas con las que cruzaba miradas. Trataba de divisar a Filia entre el grupo de estudiantes que bailaban desenfrenados al ritmo de la música que Lina cantaba.  
  
*Debo reconocer que tú sí sabes cómo animar una fiesta querida Lina. No voy a dejar de insistirte en que te unas a la sororidad de las chicas Mazoku de Seiryuun.*  
  
Mientras observaba a Lina cantando el grupo de chicos se fue abriendo para dejar a una sola figura bailando justo al centro del salón. La chica llevaba una microfalda dorada a las caderas, una camisita encantadora y se movía sensualmente al ritmo de la música.  
  
"¿Filia?" Gritó atónito.  
  
Bajó las escaleras de inmediato y se fue abriendo paso entre los chicos. *Pensé que habías dicho que no sabías bailar Filia.* Estaba bastante enojado con Filia, por haberle mentido y por la golpiza que le había propinado en la biblioteca. Necesitaba hablarle a solas. *Un momento, ¿realmente necesito hablarle a solas? ¿Qué me está pasando?*  
  
Al llegar al centro donde se encontraba Filia la tomó suavemente de la mano para sacarla de entre los demás, pero Filia se deshizo de la mano de Xellos impulsivamente y sin pensarlo dos veces le puso las manos tras la nuca mientras continuaba bailando frente a él.  
  
Xellos puso su cara más seria, pero Filia solamente se echó a reir mientras con una mano se sujetaba de su nuca y con la otra acariciaba el pecho de Xellos y más abajo. Las chicas alrededor comenzaron a gritar eufóricas y comenzaron a imitar los movimientos de Filia con sus parejas.  
  
Xellos trató de sujetar la mano de Filia con firmeza. Pero Filia aprovechó el momento para apoyar su cadera en la pierna de Xellos y continuar bajando su cuerpo mientras movía la cintura. Xellos sentía un conocido temblor en todo el cuerpo pero no se inmutó cuando Filia comenzó a subir nuevamente hasta quedar al nivel de su rostro. Respiró profundamente y esbozó una sonrisa malévola mientras cerraba los ojos.  
  
"¿Filia-chan?" Le habló roncamente. "¿Quieres jugar?" Filia le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.  
  
"Eres muy traviesa." bajó las manos a las caderas de Filia y comenzó a bailar sensualmente con ella aún agarrada de su nuca. La fue acercando poco a poco hasta tenerla totalmente colgada de su cuello. Y cuando los demás chicos fueron cerrando el círculo Xellos pasó una de sus manos a la espalda de Filia y la fue sacando lentamente hasta una de las puertas de la mansión.  
  
"No Xel-kun, quiero seguir bailando." se quejó Filia torpemente cuando se percató de que Xellos la sacaba del salón. "Llévame al salón Xel-kun."  
  
"Filia, me parece que no debes seguir bailando." Le dijo ya serio.  
  
"Pero yo quiero seguir...." le suplicaba con ojos de perrito.  
  
Filia estaba bastante torpe al caminar y Xellos la abrazaba para que no cayera al piso.  
  
"Ummhh.... te diré algo. Haremos un trato. Yo te llevaré a bailar en un mejor lugar que el salón si me dices qué estuviste tomando."  
  
Filia se echó a reir como niñita. "¿Lo prometes?"  
  
"Lo prometo." Dijo solemne, pero sin poder ocultar una sonrisa pícara.  
  
"Bien... pues..... te diré... hip... yo sólo tomé ponche de la fuente. Hip... es un buen ponche el que sirven aquí en la fraternidad. Me tienes que... hip... que.. dar la receta."  
  
Xellos tuvo que cargar en brazos a Filia, porque ya la rubia no quería seguir caminando, o mejor dicho, no podía seguir caminando.  
  
Se dirigía a unas escaleras interiores, pero antes de subir se dirigió a uno de los fraternos que vigilaban el pasillo.  
  
"Gildo, ve y retira el ponche que hay en la fuente y reemplázalo por uno nuevo. Y llama al resto de los fraternos que están en los cuartos de juego, la noche se va a poner más interesante de lo que esperabamos."  
  
El fraterno no se hizo esperar y se internó en uno de los cuartos reservados para los fraternos. Xellos por su parte, subió al segundo nivel y se adentró por uno de los pasillos hasta detenerse frente a un cuarto. Abrió la puerta con dificultad porque Filia seguía haciendo ademanes y no se estaba tranquila riendo y diciendo tonterías.  
  
Más tarde llamaría a Lina, se dijo. Mientras dejaba a Filia sobre la cama que había en la amplia habitación.  
  
"Es hora de descansar Filia."  
  
"Nooooo!!!, me prometiste llevarme a bailar." se quejó.  
  
"Pero no te dije cuándo."  
  
"Eres muy malo." Y puso cara de niña enojada. Xellos se sentó a su lado en la cama y con mucho cuidado le desamarró las sandalias.  
  
"No voy a dejar de cumplir una promesa, y menos una que te haya hecho a tí." Y sin más preámbulos desdobló la colcha que yacía en el borde inferior de la cama.  
  
"Ummhh.... Xellos?"  
  
"¿Si Filia?"  
  
"¿Puedo tocarte?"  
  
"¿Tocarme....?" titubeó un poco. "¿Para qué deseas tocarme Filia?" Le dijo lleno de curiosidad y algo de anticipación que no pudo evitar.  
  
"Es que.... quería sentir tu rostro."  
  
"Mi rostro, ¿para qué?"  
  
"Es para sentir... la proporción... la forma..." Filia se acercó más a Xellos. "Es un ejercicio del modelado... primero se siente el objeto, con los ojos cerrados y luego lo modelas."  
  
"Ohhh..." Xellos pensó unos segundos. "¿Dices que sólo el rostro?" Dijo un tanto decepcionado.  
  
"Ajá."  
  
"Pues...... este...... mhhh....." Filia lo observaba ansiosa, se notaba en sus mejillas coloradas el efecto del alcohol que había en el ponche. Aún conservaba milagrosamente los cristalitos en los ojos y el brillo que se había puesto en el pecho y los brazos le daban un resplandor extraño que a Xellos le pareció como si estuviera frente a una diosa dorada.  
  
"Bien... bien..." suspiró. "Pero sólo el rostro y después vas a descansar, de acuerdo?"  
  
"De acuerdo." Dijo con una sonrisa aniñada.  
  
Filia acercó las manos lentamente al rostro de Xellos, primeramente puso las manos a ambos lados de su cara. Xellos cerró los ojos y se dejó ir levemente con el contacto de aquellas manos sobre su piel. Se sentía un poco extraño, las manos de Filia pasaban suavamente por los contornos de su rostro una y otra vez. Luego pasaron por sus ojos. Con los pulgares Filia fue moldeando cada hondonada y forma de los ojos y la nariz de Xellos.  
  
Filia observaba detenidamente a Xellos, como si tratara de memorizarlo, pasó una de sus manos por la boca de Xellos, trazando luego la línea de sus labios, aterciopelados y suaves. Sin pensarlo Xellos soltó un poco los labios y Filia pudo moldearlos más a gusto. Dejó caer un poco las manos para pasarlas por su barbilla hasta llegar al cuello. Sólo dejó una mano, para no dar la sensación de querer ahogarlo.  
  
Dejó reposar su mano al lado del cuello de Xellos, donde podía sentir el pulso, rítmico y fuerte bajo sus dedos. Pusó su otra mano en la misma posición y las fue pasando a la parte posterior de la nuca mientras sentía que Xellos daba un respiro largo. Estaba muy cerca, por lo que pudo percibir el cálido aliento de Xellos sobre su rostro. *Dulce...* Pensó sin mucha preocupación y continuó hundiéndo sus manos en el cabello de Xellos.  
  
Era una sensación que Filia no podía discernir por causa del nublamiento de su mente. Xellos por su parte había caido como en un trance y se dejaba llevar por cada movimiento de las manos de Filia sobre su cabeza. Con la boca entreabierta y los ojos completamente cerrados, disfrutando la situación.  
  
Filia bajó una mano al cuello de la camisa de Xellos y sin apenas mover la tela desabrochó el primer botón de la camisa. Cuando vio que Xellos continuaba sin abrir los ojos, bajó al segundo botón y repitió lo mismo que con el primero. Uno a uno fue quitando los botones sin mover la camisa y sin que Xellos se percatara. Subió nuevamente la mano para continuar con los movimientos sobre el rostro.  
  
Xellos se inclinó un poco hacia adelante y Filia bajó nuevamente al cuello pero esta vez no se detuvo en el cuello de la camisa, continuó bajando las manos hasta situarlas sobre el pecho que se adivinaba tras la abertura de la camisa. Aún no decía nada, así que continuó explorando el pecho firme que se ofrecía bajo sus manos. Le abrió un poco la camisa hasta deslizarla por los hombros y dejarla a mitad de los brazos de Xellos.  
  
Ahora podía tocar lo que había visto en la clase de escultura. Y era tal cual había pensado, los músculos de Xellos se sentían firmes y la piel sobre ellos los moldeaba perfectamente.  
  
Xellos apenas respiraba, y cuando lo hacía era en largos suspiros que terminaban en un leve ronroneo. Sintió que Filia deslizaba su camisa por sobre sus hombros. Algo le decía que hacía frío pero el contacto de las manos de Filia con su piel lo hacían sentir maleable como barro. Se sentía como aquella figura de barro en las manos de Filia, aquellas manos tenían definitivamente un toque mágico que le impedían reaccionar.  
  
Cuando Filia continuó explorando su pecho y su abdomen tenía la leve idea de que debía detenerla. Muy en el fondo no quería detenerla, pero cuando Filia llegó al cinturón y comenzó a soltar el seguro sintió un corrientazo de energía subir desde lo bajo de su abdomen y recorrerle el pecho hasta llegar a su cabeza haciéndole arquear un poco el cuerpo. Soltó un gemido ahogado y abriéndo los ojos muy grandes tomó las manos de Filia.  
  
"Es suficiente..." Le dijo a la rubia con voz ronca cuando finalmente recuperó algo de aliento. Filia simplemente puso cara de tristeza.  
  
"Es en serio Filia, debes descansar." lo dijo con firmeza pero no muy convencido.  
  
"Entonces dame un beso de buenas noches, porque me he portado muy bien." Dijo pícaramente Filia.  
  
"Muy bien diablilla, ya que te has portado tan bien..." Se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de la boca. El perfume de cerezas de Filia lo volvió a tomar por sorpresa y se tardó más de la cuenta en terminar el beso, mientras aspiraba profundamente. Al separarse Filia se acostó tranquilamente en la cama y Xellos la cubrió con la colcha.  
  
"¿A dónde irás ahora Xel-kun?" preguntó somnolienta.  
  
"Sore wa himitsu desu, Fi-chan."  
  
Se pusó en pie y comenzó a abotonarse nuevamente la camisa y a alisarse los cabellos que Filia había alborotado. *No solamente me desarreglas la camisa y el cabello... casi me desarmas por completo condenada chiquilla.* Pero Filia ya había quedado dormida apenas tocar la almohada y su rostro era tan angelical que no pudo evitar soltar una risa.  
  
"¿Quien diría que Xellos Metallium dejaría escapar una presa tan fácil? Que descanses querida Filia" y diciendo esto cerró con llave la puerta de la habitación para ir en busca de Lina.  
  
******  
  
Jejjeje, ¿que les pareció? No se piensen que ya se acabó. Sigan pendientes. Gracias por el apoyo. 


	5. Qué Significa Tú Beso

Capítulo 5  
  
Qué Significa Tú Beso  
  
Donde Filia logra uno de sus deseos.  
  
*******  
  
Notas  
  
Ehh... pues sí, sé algo de dibujo y pintura y algunas artes, jjaja, no que me esté reflejando en Filia, es sólo que no me gusta escribir de cosas que no conozco. Además, así lo hago un poco más verosímil no creen?  
  
Todos los personajes de Slayers pertenecen a su creador, de ninguna forma me estoy adjudicando propiedad alguna sobre ellos. Siempre hay que repetirlo, por si acaso.  
  
*******  
  
Filia despertó toda amodorrada y con unas nauseas horribles. Su habitación estaba más oscura de lo que ella recordaba que fuera a esas horas. Se sentó a tientas en la cama y se percató que aún llevaba la ropa del día anterior. Ahora que estaba un poco más despierta, pudo hacer la silueta de una lámpara sobre la mesa de noche y la encendió sin titubear.  
  
Para su sorpresa no se encontraba en su cuarto, ni siquiera en nada parecido a su apartamento. *¿Aún estoy en la casa fraterna? ¿Qué hora es?* Buscó frenéticamente algún reloj que le indicara la hora. Al no encontrar ninguno. Se levantó tambaleante de la cama y se acercó a lo que le parecía una enorme ventana. Probó quitar el seguro y la empujó. Las hojas se movieron pesadamente pero sin hacer ruido y el sol inundó la estancia cegando momentaneamente a Filia.  
  
Filia estaba muda. Había pasado la noche en la casa fraterna de los Mazoku y estaba... en una pieza? Se abrazó distraidamente y volteó la vista para ver la habitación donde se encontraba. En uno de los muebles de descanso estaba su carterita y al lado un paquete con una nota. Filia se acercó curiosa y tomó la nota.  
  
"Querida Filia, como estabas tan dormida no quise despertarte. Fui a tu apartamento y te traje algo de ropa para que te cambies. Nos vemos en la tarde. Lina." Filia no podía creer que su amiga la hubiese dejado durmiendo en un lugar extraño. Quizó gritar pero el vértigo le provocó más náuseas y tuvo que sacar la cabeza por la ventana para tomar algo de aire fresco. Las lágrimas le brotaron sin querer.  
  
Cuando pudo calmarse del ataque de histéria, Filia le echó otra mirada a la habitación, había una puerta y un pequeño pasillo a un lado de la habitación. Se acercó a la puerta y la entreabrió, daba al pasillo principal, recordaba vagamente que Xellos le había mostrado varios pasillos. Cerró nuevamente la puerta y comenzó a curiosear por el pasillito lateral. El mismo daba al baño de la habitación.  
  
Se quedó asombrada, al fondo del baño en un nivel más alto, estaba la tina, o mas bien, una enorme tina tallada en mármol. Un toallero a un lado y varios frascos en el borde de la tina. Regresó en busca del paquete que Lina le había dejado y encontró unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camiseta azul muy claro, de sus preferidas, seguramente Lina la había visto varias veces con ella. En el paquete también había ropa interior y afortunadamente su cepillo de dientes. *Siquiera pensaste en todo Lina.*  
  
Suspiró melancólicamente, aseguró la puerta de entrada y se metió al baño.  
  
*******  
  
Xellos sabía que Filia no había salido de la casa fraterna aún cuando ya era bastante tarde. La había extrañado durante la clase de escultura y luego, por alguna razón se había dirigido de regreso a la mansión sin esperar verla. Pero seguidamente le habían informado que Filia aún se encontraba en el lugar.  
  
Ya iban siendo las cinco de la tarde y Filia aún no salía de la habitación. Por lo que Xellos decidió ir a ver si se encontraba bien. Cuando llegó al cuarto tocó levemente.  
  
"Filia, ¿puedo pasar? Soy yo, Xellos."  
  
Espero un rato sin escuchar respuesta, pero al fin un leve sonido tras la cerradura y la misma giró. Haló lentamente la puerta y se encontró con una Filia completamente cambiada pero con el cabello algo húmedo.  
  
Filia se retiró un poco de la puerta permitiéndole pasar y seguidamente se sentó frente al espejo que había en la habitación para terminar de arreglarse el cabello.  
  
"¿Te encuentras bien?" preguntó tentativamente.  
  
"Sólo tengo un poco de dolor de cabeza..." continuaba peinándose.  
  
Xellos se movió hacia la cama y se sentó en el borde. La cama estaba arreglada y tal parecía que nadie hubiera dormido en la habitación.  
  
Filia se volteó para verlo de frente y un poco vacilante comenzó a hablar.  
  
"Yo... quería disculparme... por lo que pasó anoche... Yo... no era mi intención..." pero Xellos levantó una mano y no le permitió continuar.  
  
"Filia, anoche algunos visitantes no deseados vertieron una mezcla de alcohol en el ponche. Soy yo quien debe disculparse por no haber podido evitar lo que sucedió. Afortunadamente no muchos chicos llegaron a probarlo. Lamentablemente tú fuiste una." se levantó y prosiguió.  
  
"La fiesta de anoche tenía como propósito atraer a futuros miembros de la fraternidad. Era una actividad importante pues habíamos decidio invitar estudiantes próximos a entrar a Universidad Seiryuun. Algunos de ellos no tenían edad suficiente para estar bebiendo por lo que la fraternidad no podía ofrecer alcohol a los invitados. ¿Sabes lo que nos pasaría si el decano de la universidad escucha rumores de lo que sucedió anoche?"  
  
Filia comprendió un poco lo que Xellos trataba de decirle.  
  
"Eso no justifica mi comportamiento..." se volteó para continuar peinándose.  
  
Xellos se acercó a sus espaldas, y bajó el rostro hasta quedar reflejado en el espejo donde Filia se miraba.  
  
"Tu comportamiento de anoche puedo olvidarlo..." y cerró los ojos con una sonrisa muy tonta "si aceptas mi invitación a cenar."  
  
"¿A cenar?"  
  
Xellos asintió. "Nada formal Filia, así como estás es más que perfecto, seguro no has comido nada, ¿o me equivoco?"  
  
"No, apenas me acabo de levantar hace un rato, pero... ¿qué horas son que vamos a ir a cenar?"  
  
"Ahh, pues son las seis de la tarde Filia, dormiste largo y tendido, tienes un sueño sumamente pesado." sonrió aún más.  
  
"Oye, eso no es cierto."  
  
"Sí lo es, cuando te dejé durmiendo comenzaste a roncar muy fuerte."  
  
"NO ES CIERTO, YO NO RONCO"  
  
"Claro que sí Filia querida, roncas como un dragón."  
  
"XELLOS, BAKA" y comenzó a tirarle a la cabeza cuanto frasco había sobre la mesa de noche mientras Xellos corría por toda la habitación tratando de esquivar los proyectiles. Finalmente alcanzó la puerta y salió mientras le gritaba.  
  
"TE ESPERO ABAJO DRAGÓN"  
  
"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" gritaba furiosa Filia mientras recogía sus cosas para salir tras el chico.  
  
*******  
  
Durante la cena Filia no habló, no sólo por el hecho de tener bastante hambre, sino porque también la verguenza de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior se lo impedía. Recordaba con bastante claridad lo que había sucedido y cada vez que lo recordaba se le subían los colores al rostro.  
  
Xellos la miraba divertido. Podía adivinar lo que Filia pensaba cada vez que se ponía toda sonrojada. A pesar de conocerla hacía apenas dos días, sentía una familiaridad con ella que no podía entender. Le agradaba mucho la rubia, sin mencionar que aquellas manos lo ponían a temblar, le vinieron a la mente varias imagenes de lo que podían hacerle aquellas manos y una gruesa gota de sudor le bajo por la frente.  
  
"Oye... ¿qué te pasa?"  
  
La pregunta lo sobresaltó un poco. Filia lo miraba fijamente y él no se había dado cuenta.  
  
"Sore wa himitsu desu..." fue la respuesta.  
  
Filia volteó los ojos frustrada. "¿Sólo sabes decir eso?"  
  
"Depende de la pregunta querida Filia."  
  
"¿Por qué me dices querida?"  
  
"Sore wa..." CLUNG!!!, la bandeja plástica del restaurante fue a parar a la cabeza de Xellos.  
  
"Itai. Filia!!. Tranquila. Sólo bromeaba."  
  
"Jumhh..., a veces pienso que debería conseguirme una enorme maza de piedra para poder golpearte a gusto."  
  
"Vaya, vaya, no sabía que te gustaran las cosas kinky."  
  
Con el comentario Filia se puso completamente roja y lo golpeó nuevamente con la bandeja.  
  
"OUCH!!"  
  
"Eres un pervertido."  
  
Xellos le arrebató la bandeja.  
  
"Filia, si quieres hacerme daño, con tus delicadas manos es suficiente." Y le sonrió pícaramente.  
  
Filia se puso aún más colorada, pero esta vez bajó la cabeza y deseó que se la tragara la tierra.  
  
Ya habían terminado de comer y Xellos se ofreció para llevarla a su apartamento. Xellos le tomó la mano y Filia muy confundida lo siguió.  
  
*Porqué siempre que me toma la mano siento que soy un corderito perdido entre las garras del lobo. Perdida e indefensa.* Pero no hizo ademán de soltarse hasta que estuvo en el auto y Xellos cerró la puerta.  
  
*******  
  
Xellos siguió las instrucciones de Filia y prontamente llegaron al Edificio Draconiano. Xellos aparcó el auto y bajó antes que Filia pudiera hacerlo y le abrió la puerta.  
  
"Gracias.", musitó.  
  
"El placer es todo mio querida Filia."  
  
"Yo... aún quiero disculparme...", Xellos puso un dedo en los labios de Filia.  
  
"Ya te dije que no me había molestado por eso. Puedes olvidarte de eso... aunque yo prefiero no olvidarlo."  
  
Filia ya no encontraba dónde esconder tanta verguenza.  
  
"Sólo tengo una pregunta Filia, ummhh... mas bien una curiosidad."  
  
"¿Cuál?"  
  
"¿Eres buena en las artes no?, ¿en todas, todas las artes?"  
  
Filia arqueó una ceja. "Pues... soy buena en todas las artes en las que pueda usar las manos."  
  
"¿Tienes algunos trabajos tuyos?"  
  
"Sí, tengo algunos en mi apartament..." Filia había caido en la trampa. Xellos sonreia juguetón.  
  
"¿Podrías mostrarme algunos de tus trabajos?" Filia no podía creer que Xellos la hubiera entrampado de forma tan inocente para permitirle subir a su apartamento.  
  
"Pues... yo..."  
  
"Umhh... ¿eso quiere decir que no son buenos tus trabajos?"  
  
"No!!!, no es eso!"  
  
"¿Tu apartamento está hecho un desastre?, quizás ropa por todas partes... revistas..."  
  
"NOOO"  
  
"Entonces... ¿se puede subir?"  
  
"CLARO QUE SE PUEDE ENTRAR A MI APARTAMENTO"  
  
"Gracias por invitarme a subir querida Filia."  
  
Filia echaba humo por los oidos y temblaba del coraje. "Vamos."  
  
"Después de ti." le dijo sin dejar de mostrarle una sonrisa triunfante.  
  
******  
  
Lo primero que Xellos pudo percibir al entrar a la habitación fue el fuerte olor a fresas y frutillas del apartamento de Filia y segundamente los tonos predominantes del pequeño apartamento.  
  
"Umhh... acogedor. Totalmente femenino." dijo en un susurro.  
  
"¿Qué?"  
  
"Ahh, nada, dije que es encantador tu apartamento."  
  
"Gracias." Filia le hizo un ademán para que la siguiera y entraron al cuarto donde Filia guardaba todas sus cosas de arte.  
  
"Bueno, ya estamos aquí." Entendió la luz y Xellos se sorprendió de ver tantos cuadros arrumbados en las paredes y en todas partes.  
  
"Vaya... pensé que tu fuerte era el modelado." dijo un poco decepcionado.  
  
"Que no hayan esculturas aquí no significa que no me guste. Es sólo que el dibujo y la pintura son mis preferidos. Además, como diría mi profesor de dibujo... no es lo mismo un pintor que sabe dibujar, a uno que no."  
  
"Eso... no me queda claro." dijo Xellos pensativo mientras revisaba algunos de los cuadros que se encontraban arrumbados en la pared.  
  
"Pues... generalmente los artistas que tienen conocimientos básicos de dibujo conservan mejor proporción de lo que hacen."  
  
Xellos husmeaba entre los cuadros más grandes y le llamó la atención uno muy peculiar. Todos los dibujos y pinturas de Filia se concentraban en personas, objetos curiosos y paisajes. Pero ese cuadro era más relacionado a la fantasía que otra cosa. Lo sacó con cuidado y lo pusó frente a los demás.  
  
La pintura representaba un hermoso dragón dorado, bajo una noche sin luna y tachonada de estrellas.  
  
"Este cuadro me agrada, ¿de qué trata?" preguntó curioso.  
  
Filia lo admiró un momento, lo tomó de las manos de Xellos y lo puso en el caballete para que la luz lo iluminara mejor. A la luz del cuarto el dragón brillaba misteriosamente, lo dejó un rato sin decir nada y finalmente se volteó hacia la pared y apagó la luz del cuarto.  
  
Como por arte de magia la figura del dragón refulgía, junto con las estrellas de la pintura.  
  
Xellos dio un grito asombrado. Se acercó a la pintura y la tocó con los dedos repasando la figura del dragón sobre el canvas.  
  
"Es una pintura especial, contiene unos polímeros que guardan la luz y luego la liberan lentamente, lo que les da la apariencia de luz propia." Filia encendió la luz nuevamente.  
  
"Como podrás percatarte es un dragón dorado. Lo había visto varias veces en mi sueño, así que decidí capturarlo en esta imagen, para así no seguirlo soñando."  
  
Xellos la miró curioso. "¿Capturarlo en un cuadro?"  
  
"Ah... pues es que no te ha pasado, que a veces tienes una idea o un sueño y hasta que no lo escribes o lo dibujas no sale de tu pensamiento o tu subconsciente?"  
  
"Entiendo." dijo sin mucha emoción. "Sabes... se ve algo triste este dragón."  
  
"Es porque es el último."  
  
"¿Cómo lo sabes Filia?"  
  
"Sólo me lo pareció."  
  
Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos.  
  
"¿Quieres ver algunos dibujos?" Filia rompió el pesado silencio.  
  
"¡Claro! ¿Para eso estoy aquí no?"  
  
Filia murmuró algo y sacó un enorme portafolios. Lo llevó consiguo a la salita mientras Xellos la seguía. Filia puso el portafolios sobre la mesita de la sala y le indicó a Xellos que se sentara. Finalmente comenzó a sacar varios dibujos. Algunos eran bocetos, otros eran dibujos completos.  
  
Uno de los dibujos le llamó a atención a Xellos.  
  
"Vaya Filia, esta es Lina, ¿verdad?" Filia asintió.  
  
"Sólo no le vayas a decir, si se entera que la dibuje estoy perdida."  
  
Filia buscó dentro del portafolios y sacó un dibujo de Amelia.  
  
"Son muy buenos estos dibujos, ¿los hiciste mientras ellas no te veían?"  
  
"No, los hice de memoria." Xellos arqueó una ceja pero continuó viendo los dibujos. "¿Cuánto tardas en hacer un dibujo Filia?"  
  
Filia hizo como si calculara en el aire. "Si es un boceto, diez minutos bastan, si es viendo a una persona tardo como media hora para tener algo decente..."  
  
Xellos la miró muy serio. "¿Podrías dibujarme a mí?"  
  
Filia abrió los ojos muy grandes y sintió que se congelaba. ¿Y si Xellos descubría lo que ella quería hacer?  
  
"¿Ahora?" le preguntó dudosa y asombrada.  
  
"Pues... si tienes el tiempo y los materiales. Yo tengo todo el tiempo que necesites."  
  
Filia se quedó pensativa. *Rayos, es la mejor oportunidad que tengo, justo ahora. Podría hacer todos los bocetos que necesito para la pintura que tenía en mente... Cielos... y está aquí, y tiene el tiempo para mí. Ceifeid, no estoy muerta ¿verdad?* hizo ademán de pellizcarse.  
  
"¿Filia?" la voz profunda de Xellos la sacó de sus cavilaciones.  
  
"Pues si tienes el tiempo..." le dijo con una sonrisa aniñada. "Pero debes prometer que no te moverás mientras dibujo, ¿bien?"  
  
"Lo que tú ordenes querida Filia, pero me darás un descanso si tardas mucho ¿verdad?" lo dijo con una sonrisa encantadora y a Filia le parecía que en cualquier momento se derretiría.  
  
"Voy por el carbón y los demás materiales." y seguido salió al cuarto donde guardaba los materiales de arte.  
  
*¿Carbón?, ¿irá a encender la chimenea?, ummhh... aquí no hay chimenea. Aunque no me importaría si ella quisiera encender algo de fuego.* Sonrió maliciosamente y cambió su sonrisa por una más inocente cuando Filia regresó con una enorme libreta, varios palitos negros y una goma gris.  
  
Filia encendió una lámpara extra que tenía en la salita y la dirigió hacia el punto donde se encontraba Xellos sentado.  
  
"¿Vamos a comenzar algún interrogatorio?"  
  
"Lo siento." dijo bajándo un poco más la luz para que no cayera directamente a sus ojos.  
  
Filia le indicó la posición que debía tomar y comenzó a trabajar velozmente sobre el papel. Al cabo de unos minutos pasó la página y Xellos pensó que quizás se había equivocado en el primer intento.  
  
Nuevamente al cabo de unos minutos pasó nuevamente la página y comenzó otro dibujo. *¿Será que no puede dibujarme?* pensó algo curioso.  
  
A la tercera página Xellos no podía ya resistir la curiosidad.  
  
"Filia... ¿por qué has pasado tantas páginas? ¿Hay algún problema?"  
  
"Ahh... no es nada... sólo son bocetos de práctica." mintió. Eran los bocetos que deseaba conservar de ciertos detalles.  
  
Finalmente se dispuso a trabajar en el dibujo que le mostraría. Dio los trazos principales y al cabo de un rato Xellos la vio utilizar los dedos como si fueran pinceles, quitándo sombras, difuminando trazos. Al cabo de media hora filia ya no utilizaba mucho los dedos, sólo la goma gris y de vez en cuando el carboncillo.  
  
Unos minutos más y Filia puso a un lado el carbón y la goma. Paseó la mirada un poco ansiosa entre el cuadro y Xellos y al cabo de un rato volvió la libreta para que Xellos pudiera ver el dibujo.  
  
"¡Es estupendo Filia!" exclamó. Eres muy buena, hizo un ademán de tocar el dibujo y Filia instintivamente le sujetó la mano.  
  
"No Xellos, aún falta sellar el dibujo, si lo tocas ahora tus dedos borrarán parte de los detalles."  
  
"Oh... no lo sabía..." pero Xellos no miraba directamente a Filia, sino la mano que ella sujetaba. Filia se percató y soltó rapidamente la mano de Xellos.  
  
"Si me permites, iré a sellarlo un segundo." Se levantó y se dirigió al cuarto. Xellos escuchó un ruidito extraño y Filia regresó con la página del dibujo algo mojada. Se la mostró a Xellos y pudo ver que ahora el dibujo tenía cierto brillo, como una laca.  
  
"Es para ti." le dijo un poco avergonzada.  
  
"Gracias Filia... aprecio mucho que me regales algo de tu arte."  
  
"No es nada."  
  
Xello puso el dibujo sobre la mesita donde aún descansaba el portafolios y acto seguido se incorporó y se acercó a Filia. Le tomó la barbilla para poder verle el rostro. Los ojos azules de Filia le mostraron temor, pero se podía adivinar algo más en ellos.  
  
"Para serte más sincero Filia, me gustaría más que me regalaras algo del arte que me mostraste anoche."  
  
"¿Nani?" Filia se había quedado de una pieza. Su cuerpo estaba como petrificado pero su mente y su corazón iban a cien. *No entiendo qué me sucede, cada vez que me mira, cada vez que me hace enojar. Quisiera aprenderme su forma... el color de sus ojos, la curvatura de sus labios. Rayos...* Xellos le acercó el rostro y rozó levemente los labios de Filia, que se entreabrieron un poco. Aspiró el perfume de cerezas de Filia y se acercó nuevamente. Esta vez mordió suavemente los labios de Filia y al sentir que la rubia no se resistía le pasó una mano a la cintura y la acercó lentamente mientras le daba un beso más profundo. Fillia ahora sabía que la boca de Xellos era tan dulce como su aliento insinuaba y sus labios provocaban mil sensaciones en los suyos.  
  
El beso duró lo que a Filia le pareció una eternidad. Cuando Xellos finalmente terminó el beso Filia dio un largo suspiro. Tenía la mente nublada y las mejillas sonrojadas, además un cálido cosquilleo le llenaba el pecho.  
  
"Xellos..." dijo en una voz muy bajita.  
  
"¿Qué significa ese beso?"  
  
Xellos se quedó mirándola fijamente con sus ojos amatista llenos de un brillo extraño. *¿Qué significa Filia?, me tienes a tu merced y no sabes qué significa?*  
  
"Sore wa himitsu desu... querida Filia."  
  
Filia se puso de puntillas para alcanzarlo y enlazó sus manos tras la nuca de aquel ser que la tenía tan confundida y le plantó un beso que Xellos inmediatamente le respondió. Lo mantuvo atrapado entre sus labios mientras iba dando marcha atrás. Xellos comenzó a besarla más ardientemente sin darse cuenta de los movimientos de Filia.  
  
Cuando Filia estuvo pegada a la puerta, mantuvo una mano tras la nuca del Xellos y con la otra buscó la cerradura de la puerta. La abrió y fue girando su cuerpo mientras aprovechaba unos últimos segundos más de aquel beso que la hacía flotar.  
  
De repente Filia soltó la nuca de Xellos y lo empujó fuera de la puerta. Xellos miró sorprendido a su alrededor y Filia, casi sin aliento le dijo...  
  
"Cuándo puedas decirme qué significa entonces volveremos a hablar." Y le cerró la puerta.  
  
Xellos se quedó mirando la puerta, respirando fuertemente. De repente la puerta se volvió a abrir y Filia le extendió el dibujo, le dió un beso de mariposa en los labios.  
  
"Gracias por traerme." le dijo apresuradamente y volvió a cerrar la puerta.  
  
*******  
  
Ahhh... no se pensarían que Filia, con sólo dos días de conocerlo se la iba a poner fácil verdad? ¿Es mi imaginación o los capítulos se están volviendo más largos?  
  
Gomen si les provoco un infarto.  
  
Hasta el próximo capítulo. 


	6. ¿Bailamos?

Capítulo 6  
  
¿Bailamos?  
  
Donde Xellos y Filia se sienten sumamente confundidos acerca de sus sentimientos el uno por el otro.  
  
******  
  
Notas  
  
Este capítulo se va suave y tranquilo.  
  
Todos los personajes de Slayers pertenecen a su creador, de ninguna forma me estoy adjudicando propiedad alguna sobre ellos. ¡¡Qué cantaleta!!  
  
*******  
  
Xellos se quedó mirando la puerta del apartamento de Filia. Aún respiraba forzadamente y sus labios se veían más rojos de lo normal. Apretó los puños con fuerza hasta que se percató que arrugaba el dibujo que Filia le había obsequiado. Una venita le latía en una esquinita de la frente y una ceja le temblaba.  
  
*¡¡¡Pero cómo se atreve esta chiquilla insolente a hacerme esto por segunda vez!!!* Gritó mentalmente.  
  
"¡¡FILIA!!"  
  
Pero la puerta no se abrió. Estuvo un rato más tratando de calmarse, antes de salir con paso airado y bajar por las escaleras. Al llegar al auto lo arrancó a toda velocidad en dirección a la Casa Fraterna.  
  
*******  
  
Filia había escuchado a Xellos gritar su nombre afuera en el pasillo. Pero su corazón latía muy rápido y estaba muy confundida. Se quedó muy quieta, olvidando respirar. Al poco rato escuchó los pasos de Xellos alejarse y más tarde su auto cuando arrancaba.  
  
Estaba pegada a la puerta como si su vida dependiera de ello. Se llevó una mano al pecho como si así pudiera tranquilizar su agitado corazón. *Calma Filia... shhh... tranquila, ya, ya* Se repetía una y otra vez como lo hiciera su mamá cuando de pequeña se levantaba con una pesadilla.  
  
Fue a la cocinita y se preparó un té para calmarse un poco. Luego se dirigió al baño y se duchó, se puso una bata, apagó las luces y se metió a la cama.  
  
Hacía unos minutos que se había acostado cuando sonó el teléfono. Lo pensó un rato, miró el reloj, aún las nueve de la noche. Se levantó a tientas, encendió las luces y contestó el teléfono.  
  
"¿FILIA, DONDE HAS ESTADO?, NO HAS REVISADO TUS MENSAJES TONTA!!"  
  
"Shh Lina, que me vas a reventar la cabeza." le replicó la rubia.  
  
"¿Dónde estabas metida?, ¿todo está bien verdad?"  
  
"Lina, la próxima vez que desee ser abandonada en medio de una situación difícil te llamaré."  
  
"Pero te sucedió algo, ya dime tonta, que no me agrada el suspenso."  
  
"Estoy bien Lina, Xellos me trajo a la casa, pero antes me llevó a cenar porque no había comido nada." le contó a su amiga aún sabiendo que trataría de molestarla más tarde con insinuaciones.  
  
"Más le valía a ese ceso hueco que te tratara bien, sabe que no puede hacerme enojar."  
  
"Oye Lina... ya iba a dormir, si quieres hablamos mañana, ¿te parece?" le dijo dando un gran bostezo.  
  
"Umhh..."  
  
"Espera, casi me olvidó, cómo está Zelgadis, todo bien con él, qué pena todo lo que pasó." dijo un poco alterada.  
  
"No te preocupes Filia, no pasa nada con eso. Resulta que Zel es un viejo compañero de clases, la pasamos muy bien sin ti. No que no nos hayas importado... pero la fiesta estuvo genial. Además Amelia logró sacudir su corazón de piedra."  
  
"¿Ehh?" dijo sorprendida Filia.  
  
"Nada, mañana en el almuerzo te cuento, ve a dormir que te escuchas muy mal. Sueña con los angelitos." y sin esperar respuesta le colgó.  
  
"Vaya coincidencia." pensó Filia.  
  
Y diciendo esto se regresó al cuarto, apagó las luces y trató de conciliar el sueño. Cosa que logró muy entrada la noche y le provocó confusas pesadillas, en todas finalizaba besando nuevamente a Xellos.  
  
******  
  
Xellos había llegado a la casa fraterna muy malhumorado. Había subido a su habitación y había dejado instrucciones de que no se le molestara para nada en absoluto.  
  
Se duchó, se puso una pajama de seda púrpura con bordes dorados y revolcando la colcha de la cama se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y abrazando una de las almohadas. Miraba fijamente al vació.  
  
*No puedo entender qué me esta haciendo esa chiquilla tonta. Me ha dejado encendido en ascuas dos veces, a mí.* Bajó el rostro hasta la almohada y suspiró como un pequeño. *Y esto que siento... Pero si sólo la conozco hace dos días, aunque a mí me pareciera que la conozco hace una eternidad, siglos de siglos...*  
  
Respiró profundamente. "Soy un tonto... Xellos Metallium, estás cayendo por una chica que conoces hace apenas dos días, eres deprimente." se dijo en tono de reproche.  
  
Recordó el momento en que Filia, borracha, le había hecho pasar el momento más delicioso de la noche... y después en su apartamento.  
  
*Filia, Filia... Nadie me hace sentir tantas cosas y se sale con la suya querida Filia.* cerró los ojos y abrazó más fuerte la almohada.  
  
******  
  
Cuando Xellos llegó a la clase de escultura, Filia aún no llegaba. Tomó su lugar al frente de la clase y sin quererlo deseó que Filia llegara muy pronto.  
  
Habían pasado aproximadamente quince minutos cuando la puerta trasera del salón se abrió y por ella entró Filia, cargando sus materiales y un poco acalorada por la prisa. Se dirigió a su lugar y Xellos levantó la vista levemente, aquellos ojos azules como el cielo estaban clavados en él. Sonrió levemente cuando Filia le saludó tímidamente moviéndo los dedos. Bajó nuevamente la vista antes que el profesor se percatara de la dinámica.  
  
Filia comenzó a trabajar, estaba como frenética, las manos le temblaban, apenas podía controlar la respiración, pero el entusiasmo y la concentración de su rostro eran extremos. El profesor Otaru se le acercó.  
  
"Joven Filia, veo que hoy vino con muchos ánimos de trabajar." le dijo tranquilamente y en un tono que sólo podían escuchar su estudiante y él.  
  
"Ah... profesor... es que ya perdí una clase, gomen, no me sentía muy bien." respondió Filia con una sonrisa.  
  
"Pues es excelente el entusiasmo que percibo. Pero no te apresures tanto, aún tienes tres días y la prisa sólo te puede llevar a cometer errores. Eres muy buena estudiante Filia, y vale la pena que le des tiempo a tu trabajo, que lo sientas y le imprimas tu sentimiento."  
  
"Pues sí, creo que sí. Lo tomaré en cuenta profesor. Es sólo que hoy tengo muchas ganas de trabajar." continuó sonriendo.  
  
"Te preguntaré algo Filia, sabes que en el próximo trabajo vamos a usar los modelos pero podrás usar tu imaginación. Estamos algo cortos de modelos, y me preguntaba si interesabas colaborar con la clase en ese aspecto." el profesor la miraba con seriedad.  
  
"Pero... ¿y cuándo haré mi trabajo?, o sea, si modelo no podré hacer mi escultura." le dijo sorprendida.  
  
"He decidido acerte el acercamiento porque sé que eres muy diligente con tu trabajo Filia y siempre eres de las primeras que terminas tus trabajos. Estoy seguro que en el último trabajo, que durará aproximadamente dos semanas, tendrás tiempo suficiente para terminar dos en vez de uno. ¿Qué dices Filia? ¿te animas? Piensa que es un reto diferente y puede enriquecer tus experiencias en el arte." le dijo esperanzado el profesor.  
  
Filia sabía que el profesor era muy serio con sus clases, también sabía lo difícil que era conseguir modelos, incluso para la clase de dibujo era difícil.  
  
"¿Puedo pensarlo un poco profesor?" le dijo respetuosamente.  
  
"Claro Filia, me dejas saber si te decides o no." le sonrió levemente el profesor.  
  
"Hai profesor."  
  
El profesor se alejó y Filia continuó trabajando pensando en lo que el profesor le acababa de decir. De a ratos observaba a Xellos, no tanto por el trabajo que hacía, sino que más bien para darse el gusto de mirarlo.  
  
La clase pasaba rápidamente para Filia, que unos minutos antes admiraba su trabajo casi terminado. Una diminuta figura de Xellos en barro, perfecta hasta en la expresión plácida de su rostro. Filia tomó la toalla vieja, se limpió las manos y envolvió cuidadosamente la figura.  
  
Xellos se percató que Filia ya había terminado por el día, pero él necesitaba alguna excusa para hablar con ella. Sin pensarlo dos veces le hizo señas a Filia de que lo esperara. Aún faltaban varios minutos y Filia aprovechó para sacar su libreta de dibujo y hacer más esbozos de Xellos en esa posición.  
  
Filia esperó pacientemente hasta que la clase terminó y Xellos se cambió tras los bastidores. Suspiró al verlo acercarse a ella. Semidesnudo, vestido, daba igual, Xellos la hacía estremecer con sólo verlo.  
  
"Filia querida." le sonrió tontamente con los ojos cerrados. "¿Cómo estás?"  
  
"Pues... muy bien, ¿y tú?" sonrió tímidamente.  
  
"Perfectamente."  
  
Pasaron unos segundos y ninguno hablaba. Filia se retorcía las manos y a Xellos le bajaba una gota de sudor.  
  
"Filia... me preguntaba si estarías ocupada este sábado en la noche." dijo de repente.  
  
"Umhh.... creo que... no, no estaré ocupada. ¿Por qué?" preguntó ansiosa.  
  
"Quería saber si te agradaría acompañarme a bailar... me gustaría cumplir mi promesa." le dijó guiñando un ojo.  
  
Filia se ruborizó levemente, "pues yo..."  
  
"No me digas que no sabes bailar Filia querida porque sé que no es cierto." le interrumpió Xellos con una sonrisa pícara.  
  
La rubia abrió los ojos muy grandes, no recordaba que había bailado con Xellos y ahora que lo pensaba su rostro se puso pálido.  
  
"Eres excelente para mover las caderas..." le dijo en tono más bajo para que el resto de los estudiantes que aún se encontraban en el salón no los escucharan.  
  
"... y esa elasticidad para bajar mientras continuas bailando es... ITAI." no pudo terminar porque Filia había tomado la libreta de dibujo y lo golpeaba repetidas veces mientras sentía que su rostro casi brillaba por la verguenza.  
  
"Oh vamos Filia, debes reconocer que sabes mover el esqueleto. ¡¡Itai!!" Más golpes a la cabeza de Xellos.  
  
Finalmente Xellos le arrebató la libreta. "Qué carácter querida Filia. Vas a arruinar tus dibujos."  
  
"Hago lo que quiera con mis dibujos." le dijo furiosa mientras trataba de arrebatarle la libreta.  
  
"¿Qué tienes aquí ehh?" le decía mientras alejaba la libreta de sus manos. Filia, en su afán por arrebatarle la libreta estaba prácticamente recostada sobre Xellos y se movía frenéticamente sobre él.  
  
Xellos aprovechó el momento para apretarla contra sí y plantarle un furioso beso. Filia forcejeó un poco pero finalmente dejó de moverse y pasando sus manos a la espalda cerró los puños sobre la camiseta de Xellos. Finalmente Xellos la apartó un poco y la miró muy serio, sus ojos amatista fijos en los azules de ella.  
  
"¿Eso es un sí?" le preguntó von voz ronca.  
  
"Mi libreta..." Xellos deslizó la libreta hasta el asiento de Filia. Al mirarla le pareció perfecta, ruborizada, algunos mechones rubios desligados de su coleta y con los labios entreabiertos. "Pasaré por tí a las siete... ¿bien?" volvió a preguntarle.  
  
"Bien..." le respondió tras un largo silencio. Y lo tomó por sorpresa tomándolo por el cuello de la camiseta y plantándole un beso muy parecido al que momentos antes compartieran.  
  
"Me estás haciendo perder la razón Fi-chan." le susurró al oído. "¿Te pondrás una faldita tan corta como la que usaste en la fiesta?, te hace ver muy sexy cuando mueves las caderas." Filia abrió los ojos muy grandes, pero antes que pudiera responder ya Xellos se había escapado de su abrazo y mientras salía por la puerta le decía animadamente. "Es de lo único que hablan los fraternos... de verte bailar otra vez."  
  
"¡¡¡¡¡¡XELLOS!!!!!!" le gritaba furiosa Filia mientras tomaba sus materiales y salía corriendo tras él sin importarle que toda la clase ya se había percatado de lo que transpiraba entre los dos.  
  
******  
  
Los dos días que faltaban para el sábado pasaron rápidamente para Filia. Ver a Xellos a diario le daba ánimos para ir temprano a las clases, aunque luego Xellos no pudiera quedarse a charlar mucho con ella después de clases. Estaba tan feliz que incluso le había dicho al profesor Otaru que aceptaba posar para la clase durante el próximo trabajo.  
  
El sábado se la pasó en su casa trabajando con las pinturas que tenía en mente. Estaba bastante metida en lo que hacía pero seguía confiada, esta vez había colocado la alarma de su reloj despertador tres horas antes de las siete, para que le avisara el tiempo de comenzar a prepararse.  
  
Xellos iba a quedar de una pieza cuando la viera. Esta vez había escogido algo en rojo oscuro y algunos tonos metálicos.  
  
El sonido de la alarma la sacó de su concentración y muy entusiasmada limpió los pinceles y cubrió los tubos de pintura. De inmediato se metió a la ducha.  
  
*******  
  
A las siete en punto Xellos estacionaba su auto frente al Edificio Draconiano. No se sentía nervioso pero si algo inquieto. Filia le resultaba un misterio. Cualquier otra chica no hubiera tardado tanto en perder la razón tras él. Y Xellos se encargaba de que así fuera lo más pronto posible. No concebía una relación muy larga con cualquier chica, por más especial que la imaginara.  
  
Y Filia le estaba rompiendo esa regla general que se había impuesto. Subió las escaleras con una rosa en la mano. Iba vestido con una camisa muy elegante, amarillo mostaza y unos pantalones de mezclilla negros, algo ajustados. Llegó hasta la puerta de Filia y tocó una vez.  
  
"¿Filia...? Soy Xellos...." La puerta se había abierto al primer toque y tuvo que recordarse cerrar la boca antes que Filia se burlara de su expresión.  
  
Filia llevaba su rubia melena suelta, con uno que otro cristalito plateado entre sus rizos. Llevaba un traje rojo muy ajustado, con tirantes de piedrecillas. El largo de la falda le llegaba a los tobillos y tenía una abertura sobre la pierna derecha que le llegaba más arriba del muslo mostrando la forma de su pierna. Un hermoso bordado en la forma de un dragón dorado le recorría el borde superior del vestido, bajando por el lado derecho y bordeando así mismo la abertura hasta abajo.  
  
Llevaba unas sandalias de tacón alto, amarradas delicadamente a los tobillos. Los labios color cereza suave y los ojos azules muy bien delineados con algo de brillo dorado. Adornaba sus brazos con una sencilla abrazadera en forma de dragón también. Xellos pensó que a Filia decididamente le encantaban los dragones.  
  
Cuando finalmente salió de su estupor, le dio un beso y le extendió la rosa. Ella la aceptó gustosa, acto seguido le extendió el brazo.  
  
"Luces hermosa, querida Filia." le sonrió con los ojos cerrados.  
  
"¿Cómo puedes saber que luzco hermosa cuando tienes los ojos cerrados la mayor parte del tiempo?" le preguntó.  
  
"Sore wa himitsu desu." Al escucharlo Filia lo golpeó suavemente en el hombro.  
  
"Mejor vamos."  
  
*******  
  
Xellos la llevó a un club muy elegante y después de cenar algo ligero comenzaron a bailar. Filia se sentía en el cielo. La música, el ambiente, todo era muy romántico para ella. *¿Será acaso que me estoy enamorando?* Esto se lo preguntaba una y otra vez mientras fijaba su vista en aquellos ojos amatista tan hermosos. Xellos le habló cosas dulces toda la noche y no dejaba de adornar sus labios con aquella sonrisa tan encantadora.  
  
Fue durante uno de los recesos, mientras bebían algo suave que se presentaron los problemas para Xellos.  
  
Sus ojos se oscurecieron el momento mismo en que pudo distinguirla. Vestía con etéreo traje blanco, sus manos estaban adornadas con todo tipo de joyas y piedras preciosas. En una de ellas sujetaba una copa de vino. Su piel marcadamente bronceada contrastaba con el brillo plateado de sus cabellos y sus ojos dorados brillaban con un instinto salvaje.  
  
No dijo nada... simplemente se quedó esperando. Sabía que ella lo buscaría en algún momento. Filia al parecer no había notado las miradas entre ambos. Pero al ver que se levantaba de donde se encontraba y se dirigía a ellos no pudo más que soltar un gemido desesperado.  
  
"Buenas noches querido Xellos, veo que no pierdes el tiempo." dijo esto mirando detenidamente a Filia, quien comenzó a incomodarse.  
  
"Buenas noches Juu-ou-sama." Filia arqueó una ceja al notar la forma en que Xellos saludaba a la mujer.  
  
"He querido hablarte, pero no has respondido mis mensajes cariño... así que he tenido que venir a buscarte personalmente. Debemos hablar."  
  
Xellos miró a Filia, quien comenzaba a sentirse indignada, no sólo por la forma en que la extraña le hablaba a Xellos, sino también por la forma en que lo miraba.  
  
"¿Me disculpas un momento querida?, creo que necesitaré a Xellos el resto de la noche."  
  
Filia comenzaba a sentir la cara muy roja, cómo se atrevía aquella extraña a interrumpirlos de esa forma?  
  
"Lo siento Filia, llamaré un taxi para que te lleve a tu casa." le dijo Xellos sin atreverse a mirarla a la cara.  
  
Aquello era el colmo, Xellos mismo le estaba dando más validez a lo que esa otra presona quería que a ella.  
  
"No va a ser necesario, yo misma puedo hacerlo." le dijo entre dientes.  
  
"Filia... yo... en verdad lo siento." trató de disculparse. Pero en esos momentos la mujer le tomó del brazo y comenzó a llevarlo para su mesa.  
  
"No te preocupes Xellos, no tardarás mucho en encontrar otra muñeca." le dijo con una sonrisa malévola.  
  
Filia, a quien no se le había escapado el comentario, le subieron aún más los colores y un aura dorada parecía envolverla. Salió lo más rápido que le permitían las sandalias y se detuvo en la salida del club para llamar a Lina.  
  
*******  
  
Se complica un poco la trama... ¿cómo podrá Xellos explicarle a Filia lo que siente y más aún, cómo podrá demostrarle que sus sentimientos por ella son genuinos, si todavía no entiende lo que siente por ella?  
  
Queden pendientes. 


	7. Si Es Que Me Amas, Dímelo

Capítulo 7  
  
Si Es Que Me Amas, Dímelo  
  
Donde Xellos finalmente comprende lo que siente hacia Filia.  
  
*******  
  
Notas  
  
Todos los personajes de Slayers pertenecen a su creador, de ninguna forma me estoy adjudicando propiedad alguna sobre ellos. Ufff, ustedes se lo saben, yo me lo sé, pero pudiera haber quien se lo tomara a mal si no lo dijera.  
  
*******  
  
Xellas llevaba una hora hablando y no conseguía que Xellos le atendiese como era debido. Lo observó jugarse con las mangas, entrelazar los dedos repetidas veces, arrugar el mantel de la mesa y alisarlo. Xellas era la presidenta de los Mazoku, no sólo del capítulo de Seiryuun, sino de los de toda la región, chicos y chicas por igual.  
  
Se detuvo a mirarlo un rato, sin que aparentemente Xellos se diera cuenta que ella había dejado de hablarle.  
  
"Xellos..." lo llamó pero no logró su atención.  
  
"¡XELLOS!" finalmente Xellos dio un pequeño salto en la silla y alzó la vista.  
  
A Xellas le parecía estar viendo al mismo chiquillo que un día, novato, se iniciara en la fraternidad Mazoku y que en poco tiempo le arrebatara el puesto al entonces presidente.  
  
"Xellos." dijo en un tono más bajo.  
  
"Si Juu-ou-sama."  
  
"¿Qué es lo que te sucede?", una sombra de preocupación cruzó los ojos dorados, levemente almendrados de la mujer.  
  
"Eso es un secreto, Juu-ou-sama." trató de esbozar una sonrisa.  
  
Xellas levantó una ceja y lo miró con curiosidad. Al poco tiempo de estarlo mirando se percató que Xellos tenía un pequeño brillo en el cabello. Acercó la mano, asustando un poco a Xellos y retiró el cristalito. Lo volteó varias veces entre sus dedos y los ojos se le abrieron con entendimiento.  
  
"¿Cómo se llama?" le preguntó.  
  
"¿Quién Juu-ou-sama?" le contestó un poco confundido.  
  
"¿Cómo se llama la chica con quien bailabas... la chica que te ha enamorado." le dijo decidida.  
  
"¿Enamorado?" le dijo incrédulo.  
  
Xellas sonrió con picardía y se recostó en la silla con un ademán de complacencia.  
  
"Mi querido Xellos, estás enamorado de esa chica." Acomodó un brazo sobre la mesa y con la otra mano acercó el rostro de Xellos al suyo. "Eres un tontuelo... un tontuelo enamorado. ¿Sabes lo que daría Shabby por ver la cara que tienes ahora?"  
  
A la sola mención del presidente general Xellos abrió los ojos enormes. "No es cierto Xellas-sama."  
  
"Si no es cierto mi querido Xellos, no te importará si hago esto..." y sin otro aviso, acercó los labios a los de Xellos y comenzó a besarlo.  
  
Por la mente de Xellos pasaron muchas imagenes. No era ajeno a los besos de Xellas, más de una vez ella lo había acompañado. Pero después de haber besado a Filia, extrañó aquel olor a cerezas y el sentimiento que ella era capaz de ponerle a sus besos.  
  
Xellos se apartó de ella y tomó la mano que Xellas dejará descansar en su barbilla entre la suya, colocándola abierta en su mejilla. Finalmente había entendido, Filia era más que simplemente una muñeca más y haberla dejado ir de aquella forma esa noche había sido un error fatal. Sintió que algo muy dentro de él se rompía, como un mar de llanto que amenazaba con ahogarlo allí mismo frente a Xellas.  
  
Apretó fuertemente la mano de Xellas y sin quererlo sintió sus ojos muy calientes y húmedos. Xellas se levantó sin quitar su mano y acercó su silla a la de Xellos, reclinando la cabeza del chico en un gesto maternal. Suaves sollozos alcanzaron sus oídos mientras acariciaba de forma apacible la espalda del chico.  
  
"Vamos querido... no todo está perdido." le decía con suavidad. "No eres de los que se rinde fácilmente..."  
  
Poco a poco los suaves sollozos se fueron apaciguando y cuando Xellos levantó la mirada, aunque un poco húmeda, se le podía notar cierta determinación.  
  
"Gracias..." le dijo con la voz un poco temblorosa.  
  
Xellas le sonrió encantadoramente, tomó su barbilla y con un primoroso pañuelito le secó las lágrimas que aún se le marcaban, tal y cual si fuera un pequeño.  
  
"Aceptaré tu agradecimiento cuando me traigas el formulario de Lina Inverse firmado." Xellos le puso una leve sonrisa y cerró los ojos.  
  
"Ahh... casi lo olvidaba Juu-ou-sama. Lina desea unas concesiones a cambio de su integración a la sororidad."  
  
"¿Cómo?"  
  
Xellos comenzó a indicarle cada una de las peticiones que Lina le hiciera a cambio de la membresía que se le ofrecía y cada vez Xellas abría más los ojos y una gotita de sudor le adornaba la frente.  
  
*******  
  
Lina había pasado a recoger a Filia al club. Aún Filia no le decía nada a su amiga pero Lina había decidido que no llegarían al apartamento de ella sin que le contara qué era lo que le sucedía.  
  
Finalmente y casi amenazándola, Filia le contó cómo Xellos le había hecho pasar el malrato de su vida. Lina se puso furiosa con Xellos, un aura rojiza la rodeaba.  
  
"Juro que le voy a retorcer el pescuezo a ese ceso hueco cuando lo tenga de frente. Nadie juega con las amigas de Lina." decía casi al grito.  
  
"Pero Filia, descríbeme a la chica que los interrumpió, porque esa tampoco se va a quedar sin su merecido." le decía.  
  
"No tiene importancia quien era Lina, se conocían, y al parecer se conocían muy bien. Xellos se dejó manipular por ella completamente." dijo Filia con voz entrecortada.  
  
"Vamos Filia, Xellos no es de los que se dejen manipular." le dijo un poco exasperada Lina. "Ya descríbeme a la idiota."  
  
Filia respiró profundamente y comenzó a darle los detalles de la mujer.  
  
Lina casi detuvo el auto cuando comprendió de quién se trataba.  
  
"¡¡Filia, pero qué tonta eres!!" le dijo Lina con ojos muy grandes.  
  
"¿Cómo que tonta Lina? ¿Qué te pasa?" le dijo furiosa la rubia.  
  
"¿Sabes quién era esa mujer?"  
  
Filia le dio una mirada asesina a Lina, era obvio que no lo sabía.  
  
"Xellas, esa era Xellas, es la presidenta de todos los Mazoku en esta región, ¡baka!"  
  
Filia la miró incrédula.  
  
"Todos los fraternos le deben un respeto enorme a Xellas, en especial Xellos."  
  
Filia la miró entre curiosa y aún enojada. "¿Por qué en especial él?"  
  
Lina la golpeó en la cabeza.  
  
"Itai, ¿Por qué me pegas?"  
  
"Xellos es el presidente del capítulo de Seiryuun. ¿Cómo es posible que no lo sepas?"  
  
Filia miró con la expresión en blanco. Parpadeó un par de veces y de repente reaccionó.  
  
"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡XELLOSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!" y a Lina le pareció que a Filia le salía una cola de dragón bajo la falda y que le salían colmillos y garras a la rubia. Esto hizo que Lina perdiera un poco el control del auto fuera a estrellarse contra el alumbrado de concreto.  
  
*******  
  
Xellos iba en su auto hacia la casa fraterna cuando vio las luces de unos vehículos de emergencia pasarlo en sentido contrario. En Seiryuun eran muchos los fraternos y sororas que pertenecían a los Mazoku, y era su deber estar al tanto de todo lo que le sucediera a los chicos. Decidió seguir a los vehículos, más por aburrimiento que por curiosidad.  
  
Había un grupo de personas alrededor de un auto, que por lo visto había perdido el control estrellándose contra el alumbrado. Al bajar del auto y ver la matrícula del otro vehículo el corazón le dio un vuelvo. Había reconocido el auto de Lina.  
  
Corrió hasta donde estaba el grupo de personas y se abrió paso entre ellos. Unos cabellos rubios en el asiento del pasajero fueron su más desagradable sorpresa.  
  
"¡FILIA!" Empujó a los que todavía le impedían el paso y se acercó ansioso por el lado del pasajero. Efectivamente era Filia.  
  
"¡Filia!, ¿estás bien?, ¿qué sucedió?" le tomó las manos, las tenía muy frías.  
  
Filia tenía la mirada media perdida y los ojos llorosos, estaba en completo estado de shock. Al rato de sentir que alguien le tomaba las manos se fijó en el extraño que le hablaba y poco a poco fue reconociendo las facciones de Xellos.  
  
"¿Xellos?" preguntó sorprendida.  
  
"Sí Filia, aquí estoy..." no pudo terminar. Filia, saliendo de su estado de shock comenzó a gritar y a golpearlo.  
  
"¡XELLOS, BAKA, NAMAGOMI, IDIOTA, TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA. BAKA NAMAGOMI!"  
  
Xellos se dejó golpear hasta que Filia cansada y agotada comenzó a temblar. Estaba entrando en shock nuevamente. Pidió una frazada a gritos y cuando uno de los paramédicos se la trajo lo tomó por una de las mangas y le preguntó quién había estado conduciendo el auto.  
  
"La otra chica, una pelirroja, se la llevaron a sala de emergencias con un par de costillas rotas y el brazo derecho también. ¿Conoce a las señoritas?"  
  
"Hai... las conozco."  
  
"La rubia sólo tiene un pequeño golpe en la cabeza, pero necesitará de alguien que la acompañe, por lo demás ya llamamos al servicio de enganche de Seiryuun para que se lleve el auto."  
  
"Gracias... ¿seguro que ella estará bien?"  
  
"Sí, ya le administramos unos calmantes, pero aparentemente no le han hecho efecto aún. Llévela a su casa y procure que descanse, su amiga va a estar bien, quizás necesite que le lleven algunos efectos personales más tarde."  
  
"Hai..." hizo una leve reverencia en señal de agradecimiento al paramédico y regresó donde se encontraba Filia.  
  
"Filia, Lina va a estar bien, ¿entiendes?, pero tú necesitas descansar un poco. Te llevaré a tu casa.", dicho lo cual le ayudó a levantarse, tomó la cartera de Filia y muy despacio la llevó hasta el auto.  
  
La aseguró y salieron despacio en dirección al Edificio Draconiano.  
  
*******  
  
A pesar de la frazada Filia no paraba de temblar. Xellos la ayudó a subir al apartamento, encendió las luces y la ayudó a llegar hasta el cuarto. Filia apenas tenía suficiente coordinación para mantenerse sujeta del brazo de Xellos. Este la sentó en el borde de la cama, mientras le venía a la mente la noche en la mansión, sólo que esta vez la situación era muy diferente.  
  
Se dirigió al gavetero de Filia y abrió algunos de los cajones hasta que encontró un camisón de dormir rosado. Regresó al lado de Filia y desató los finos tirantes de los hombros de Filia, luego deslizó el camisón por los brazos y la cabeza de Filia. Finalmente bajó la cremallera del traje y dejó que cayera mientras el camisón quedaba en su lugar. Levantó un poco a Filia de la cama y el traje cayó hasta el piso.  
  
Haló la colcha y las sábanas y recostó a Filia sobre la almohada. Filia ya casi estaba dormida por los efectos de los tranquilizantes. Le desató las sandalias y le acomodó las piernas bajo las sábanas. Salió en busca de una toallita húmeda y cuando regreso ya Filia estaba profundamente dormida.  
  
"No te gustará manchar las fundas de la almohada, ¿verdad pequeña?" acto seguido procedió a limpiar el rostro de Filia, que tenía los ojos manchados de maquillaje y de tanto haber llorado.  
  
Terminado esto, le acarició suavemente los cabellos donde aún tintineaban algunos cristalitos y se los quitó lentamente. Suspiró profundamente y estuvo un rato observando la respiración tranquila de Filia. De repente se acordó de Lina, se puso en pie y sacó un pequeño móvil del bolsillo del pantalón y por los próximos minutos estuvo haciendo varias llamadas.  
  
*******  
  
Filia se despertó con un dolor de cabeza supremo. Se dio varias vueltas en la cama y bostezó repetidas veces antes de estirar los brazos. Cuando se desperezó un poco más, se sentó en el borde de la cama. Sus pies tocaron de inmediato las pantuflas rosadas en forma de conejito al pie de la cama. Con los ojos aún cerrados se levantó y se dirigió al baño, se lavó los dientes, se enjuagó el rostro y salió en dirección a la cocina. Tomó una taza de café caliente que había sobre la barra y se sentó tranquilamente en uno de los taburetes.  
  
Sí, el café le caería bien, calientito, con crema y canela.  
  
"Ummhh... está delicioso." suspiró.  
  
"Gracias Fi-chan." contestó una voz masculina.  
  
Filia no reaccionó de inmediato. Miró la figura que estaba de espaldas en la cocina. Pantalones negros y una camiseta rosada. *Ummhh... espalda ancha... buen trasero... cabello púrpura bien arreglado... y buen café, lo que me gusta en las mañanas...* Filia parpadeó varias veces, se frotó los ojos, pero seguía viendo aquel cabello púrpura.  
  
"¿Xellos?" preguntó atónita.  
  
El referido volteó, la camiseta leía en grandes letras plateadas "chica sexy". Tenía una sartén en una mano y una espatula en la otra. En el rostro una sonrisa tonta que le hacía cerrar los ojos.  
  
"Buenos días Fi-chan, espero que te agraden las crepas con crema y jalea de fresas."  
  
Filia se limitó a llevarse las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza y por primera vez notó el vendaje y un dolor punzante justo en la frente, donde al palparse notó una soberana hinchazón. Recordó un poco y abrió los ojos como platos.  
  
"¡¡Lina!!" gritó.  
  
"Ella está bien Filia, anoche le pedí a Amelia que le llevara algunas cosas al Hospital Central de Seiryuun. Los paramédicos dijeron que sólo tenía fracturas en una costilla y algo dislocada la muñeca, pensaban que era una fractura pero afortunadamente no fue así."  
  
Filia lo observó mientras él le acercaba un plato de desayuno y un vaso con jugo.  
  
"Te quedaste anoche aquí..." lo dijo más que preguntarlo.  
  
"Pues... no te podías quedar sola." dijo como si fuera lo más natural. "Por cierto Fi-chan, tus muebles son pésimos para dormir, me duele mucho la espalda... no te animas a darme un masaje?" y le daba una de sus encantadoras sonrisas y un guiño.  
  
Filia aún no salía de su asombro.  
  
"Xellos... eres... eres..."  
  
Xellos se reclinaba sobre la barra, y veía que Filia trataba de articular palabras pero no podía decir nada. "¿Un buen cocinero?" trató de adivinar.  
  
La rubia respiró profundamente.  
  
"Eres increible." dijo finalmente y sin decir más comenzó a disfrutar del desayuno. Xellos se sirvió un plato y un vaso con jugo y comenzó a desayunar junto con Filia.  
  
Mientras lo miraba de a ratos, después de un poco de jugo, decidió preguntarle algo que acababa de recordar.  
  
"Xellos... por qué no me dijiste que la mujer que nos encontramos anoche era tu superior?"  
  
Xellos casi se atraganta con lo que estaba comiendo.  
  
"Yo... ahh..."  
  
"¿Y por qué no me dijiste que tú eres el presidente del capítulo Mazoku de Seiryuun?" lo miró curiosa mientras tosía un poco más.  
  
"Quién...."  
  
"Lina me lo dijo anoche." le respondió secamente.  
  
"Pues Filia... no es algo... que pueda estar diciendo a cualquiera." se percató del efecto de sus palabras.  
  
"No... no Filia, no quise decir eso... es sólo que yo... Rayos." exclamó desesperado. "No puedo desobedecerla, es una de las reglas... y pues ella no sabía..." Hablaba algo nervioso.  
  
"¿Ella no sabía qué Xellos?" le preguntó apremiante y con algo de enojo aún.  
  
Xellos se notaba realmente nervioso. Sus ojos amatistas no se atrevían a cruzarse con los suyos y jugaba con el desayuno. Filia esperó pacientemente unos minutos más hasta que perdió un poco la paciencia y le repitió la pregunta un poco más enojada.  
  
"Que te amo..." Lo dijo casi en un susurro y Filia apenas pudo entenderlo.  
  
"¿Qué dijiste?" sin creer lo que había logrado entender.  
  
Xellos se llevó una mano a la nuca y le sonrió tontamente, pero Filia no consiguió que lo repitiera.  
  
"Tienes muy buenas pinturas Fi-chan, estuviste trabajando en ellas estos días, ¿verdad? Estaban húmedas aún."  
  
Filia abrió los ojos enormes. Xellos había estado husmeando por todo su apartamento.  
  
"No tenía mucho que hacer esta mañana, así que tomé un papel y me puse a hacer algunos garabatos."  
  
Filia casi se ahoga con el jugo. "¿QUE?" Xellos se había atrevido a tocar sus pinturas, sus pinceles, su libreta. Se levantó rápidamente y fue a su cuarto de dibujo. Efectivamente, sobre el caballete había una pintura que no era suya. Se acercó lentamente.  
  
"Xellos... ¿tú pintaste esto?" le dijo Filia asombrada.  
  
Era un cuadro más bien abstracto, aparentemente Xellos se había dedicado a mezclar algunos colores sobre el papel.  
  
"Es cálido..." susurró. "Muy cálido." Contrario a todo lo que hubiera pensado, la mezcla de pinturas daban una sensación cálida de rojos, naranjas y rosados. Los colores estaban mezclados de forma sutil, dando la sensación de suavidad.  
  
"¿Puedo quedármelo?" le dijo finalmente Filia.  
  
"Ahh... claro Fi-chan, es todo tuyo." le dijo sonriente Xellos.  
  
"Ummhh... pero le falta algo." dicho lo cual tomó un pincel con parte de la mezcla que aún quedaba en la paleta de colores que Xellos había utilizado y se lo extendió. Xellos la miró confundido y se encogió de hombros como preguntándole a Filia qué quería.  
  
"Debes firmarlo, un cuadro sin firmar es como un poema sin autor." Xellos hizo un gesto de sorpresa y firmó el papel en una esquina.  
  
"Perfecto." dijo triunfante Filia. Luego limpió los pinceles y ambos salieron del cuarto de dibujo. Xellos caminó hasta la salita con Filia siguiéndolo.  
  
Pensó en proponerle a Filia en pasar a ver a Lina al hospital, pero cuando se dio la vuelta y quedó frente a Filia, se fijó en que ella traía una sonrisa malévola y le brillaban los ojos.  
  
"¿Fi-chan?" le preguntó aturdido cuando la sonrisa se convirtió en una dulce y Filia se le acercó hasta quedar muy cerca. Xellos tragó en seco, porque a pesar de la dulce sonrisa de la rubia, en los ojos se le adivinaba otra intención. Una intención medio asesina para ser exactos.  
  
Filia le puso las manos en el pecho y pasó un pie atras del suyo sin que apenas se percatara, antes de darse por enterado había caído sobre el sillón de la sala con Filia sobre sí. La rubia puso las piernas a ambos lados de su cintura y le atravesó el brazo en el cuello medio asfixiándolo. Luego, cuando estuvo segura de que no se podía mover y que tenía toda su atención Filia le sonrió nuevamente con aquella sonrisa que la hacía parecer una sicópata.  
  
"Xellos, será mejor que lo digas." le dijo con dulzura.  
  
"Filia... Fi-chan... me estás asfixiando, cariño." le decía un poco entrecortado.  
  
"Dilo Xellos, quiero escucharlo fuerte y claro."  
  
"¿Qué quieres que diga Fi-chan?" le preguntó con una gota de sudor bajándole por la nuca.  
  
Filia se recostó un poco sobre el brazo y Xellos abrió los ojos desmezuradamente.  
  
"Quiero que digas lo que creo que dijiste mientras estabamos desayunando." lo miraba entre dulce y asesina.  
  
"Filia... en serio... apenas puedo respirar." Dijo Xellos entrecortadamente.  
  
Filia aflojó un poco la presión sobre el cuello de Xellos mientras éste le sujetaba con desesperación el brazo.  
  
"Vamos Xellos, quiero escucharlo."  
  
Xellos no hablaba. Filia decidió utilizar otra táctica. Metió la mano bajo la camisa rosada de Xellos y pasó los dedos por sobre el costado expuesto. Xellos comenzó a reir instantáneamente.  
  
"¡No Filia, por favor, cosquillas no, Fi-chan, no puedo respirar... ¡por favor!" El presidente de los Mazoku de Seiryuun le suplicaba de la forma más desesperada que hubiera visto a un ser suplicar.  
  
"Dilo Xel-kun." y Filia puso nuevamente su mano en el costado de Xellos.  
  
"Está bien, está bien..." Filia lo dejó respirar.  
  
"Te Amo Filia, estoy enamorado de ti... ¿feliz?"  
  
Filia le sonrió complacida. "¿No es tan difícil decirlo no crees?"  
  
"Para mí es tan difícil decirlo como aceptarlo Filia." le dijo tomándola de la barbilla. "Pero ya lo entendí."  
  
La atrajo hacia su boca y la besó suavemente. Filia le permitió besarla el tiempo que él quiso. La abrazó contra sí y le acarició la espalda sobre la fina tela del camisón. Filia respondía felizmente mientras Xellos mordía sus labios y se perdía en el delicado dulzor de su boca.  
  
Poco a poco Xellos fue olvidando que debía comportarse. Apenas podía pensar con Filia a horcajadas sobre su cintura. Fue bajando las manos de la espalda de Filia hasta sus muslos, justo donde terminaba el camisón. Muy lentamente comenzó a acariciarla, subiendo poco a poco las manos bajo la prenda.  
  
Filia puso de inmediato sus manos sobre las de Xellos y lo detuvo, pero para nada interrumpió el beso. Cuando finalmente pudo apartarse un poco Xellos la miraba decepcionado.  
  
"¡¡¡Ohh vamos Xel-kun, debemos ir a ver a Lina!!!"  
  
"Filia, me estás provocando... me estás provocando y crees que te vas a salir con la tuya." y diciendo esto subió las manos hasta las caderas de Filia mientras sonreía maliciosamente. Filia tomó un color bastante rosado pero reaccionó de inmediato, colocando ambas manos en los costados de Xellos y haciéndole cosquillas hasta que ambos cayeron del sofá, momento en el cual aprovechó para levantarse rápidamente y escapar hacia su cuarto asegurando la puerta.  
  
Se le podía escuchar riéndo al otro lado mientras iba de lado a lado cambiándose.  
  
Xellos se limitó a quedarse en el piso, con las manos sobre el pecho.  
  
"Filia, me las vas a pagar todas juntas... cuando encuentre la forma me voy a cobrar todo lo que me estás haciendo." y mientras lo decía cerraba los ojos y daba un largo suspiro.  
  
*******  
  
¿Les gustó? ¿Sí, no?  
  
Gracias por el apoyo. 


	8. Perdóname

Capítulo 8  
  
Perdóname  
  
En donde Xellos y Filia encuentran su pasado.  
  
*******  
  
Notas  
  
He tenido un poco de problema con la conexión, como siempre, los benditos servidores, es por eso que este capítulo ha salido un poco más tarde que lo usual. Gomen nasai.  
  
Todos los personajes de Slayers pertenecen a su creador, de ninguna forma me estoy adjudicando propiedad alguna sobre ellos. Ufff, ustedes se lo saben, yo me lo sé, pero pudiera haber quien se lo tomara a mal si no lo dijera.  
  
*******  
  
Filia y Xellos se encontraban en una pequeña sala de espera. En el hospital habían tardado un poco en atender a Lina como era debido por los constantes gritos e insultos que Lina le propinaba al personal médico. Sólo esperaban a que el médico le diera algunas indicaciones de rutina. Finalmente la peliroja salió en una silla de ruedas empujada por Gourry, quien había llegado hasta el hospital al enterarse del pequeño accidente.  
  
Al ver que Filia se encontraba bien se puso de mejor humor. Tenía un vendaje en la muñeca, para darle soporte y más tarde le mostró a Filia las vendas bajo la camisa. Debía guardar reposo al menos por dos semanas antes de comprometerse en cualquier actividad que exigiera demasiado movimiento.  
  
Firmado el papeleo necesario para que Lina pudiera salir del hospital, Lina y Gourry se despidieron de sus amigos.  
  
"Filia, necesito llegar a la casa fraterna, anoche, como ya sabes, no pude llegar y ya es hora de regresar allá. ¿Te importaría acompañarme? " Filia lo pensó unos segundo y aceptó la invitación. Quizás así esta vez podría realmente ver la mansión.  
  
*******  
  
Xellos la llevó por los pasillos por un lugar que ella ya conocía. Era exactamente la misma habitación donde se había quedado a dormir la noche de la fiesta.  
  
"¿Esta es tu habitación, la misma donde pasé la noche?" Xellos se llevó una mano a la nuca y le sonrió.  
  
"Debía asegurarme que no te sucediera nada Filia, sino Lina me hubiera cortado la cabeza. Sólo yo tengo las llaves a esta habitación." le contestó Xellos encogiéndose de hombros levemente.  
  
Entraron en la habitación y Filia comenzó a observar lo que aquel día había pasado desapercibido por su mente nublada. La decoración del cuarto, totalmente masculina, en tonos oscuros y púrpuras con leves toques dorados. Los efectos personales de Xellos sobre el gavetero. Él había tomado algunas ropas y se había adentrado por el pasillito hasta donde ella sabía que se encontraba el baño.  
  
Se sentó en el borde de la cama y al escuchar el chapoteo del agua no pudo menos que ruborizarse, sabía perfectamente que no había nada que le impidiera asomarse por el pasillo y espiar libremente a Xellos mientras se duchaba. Trató de pensar en otras cosas, se levantó y comenzó a curiosear entre las cosas que Xellos tenía sobre el gavetero.  
  
Justo en el centro de todo vio una caja de regular tamaño que le llamó mucho la atención. Era una caja de satín negro, adornada con extrañas figuras bordadas en un brillante color rojo, como sangre. Filia quitó cuidadosamente el seguro de la caja y con cautela levantó la tapa. Un paño de seda negro cubría el interior. Filia echó a un lado las puntas del paño y quedó maravillada. Una enorme piedra, redonda y muy lisa, del color de la sangre fresca.  
  
"Es hermosa." susurró. Filia sintió como una presencia que se asomaba a su alma, como si la piedra la estuviera mirando desde el interior. Le pareció que brillaba, como si del interior de la misma se vertiera una tenue luz. Filia acercó uno de sus dedos y acarició la superficie de la piedra.  
  
Sentía, esa era la palabra. Sentía como si aquella piedra la hubiera reconocido, como si le hubiera dado la bienvenida. Repentinamente unos brazos le rodearon la cintura elevándola por los aires.  
  
"¡¡Kisama!!, Xellos, casi me sacas el corazón." gritó Filia aturdida cuando Xellos dejó de darle vueltas.  
  
"Ya quisiera yo tener tu corazón en mis manos como tu llevas el mio." le dijo divertido sin soltarla aún.  
  
Xellos aún se encontraba con los cabellos húmedos y sólo con una toalla amarrada a su cintura. Filia podía sentir literalmente cada forma del cuerpo de Xellos pegado al suyo.  
  
"Xellos... ¿qué es aquella piedra que tienes en la caja sobre el gavetero?"  
  
"¿Cuál piedra Fi-chan?" le dijo sonriendo.  
  
"Aquella piedra..." le dijo señalando con la mano. Xellos siguió la dirección en que Filia apuntaba y sin más secreto le dijo. "Esa es mi mascota querida Filia. Espero que no te haya mordido."  
  
"¿Muerde?" le preguntó incrédula Filia.  
  
"Ummhh... no exactamente. Es una piedra muy rara, sólo yo puedo tocarla, cualquier otra persona simplemente recibe como un piquete en la mano." le explicó.  
  
"Pues... yo la he tocado y no me ha sucedido nada." contestó Filia. Xellos arqueó una ceja, observó la piedra y sonrió nuevamente.  
  
"Son bromas querida Filia, ¿cómo es posible que me creas ese cuento tan absurdo?" se echó a reir. Filia, viéndose burlada, hizo ademán de pegarle con el codo en las costillas.  
  
"Filia, Filia, ¿por qué eres tan agresiva conmigo?" le dijo mientras le daba pequeños besos en el cuello.  
  
Filia cerró los ojos y se recostó de su pecho. "Eso es porque eres un pequeño demonio."  
  
Xellos hizo un ademán de fingido dolor. "Me hieres Fi-chan. ¿Cómo puedes decir esas cosas de mí después de lo bien que me he portado contigo?"  
  
Filia podía sentir el perfume del cabello húmedo de Xellos, sus cálidos besos en su cuello. Llevó una de sus manos a la mejilla del chico y volteó la cabeza, girando su cuerpo lentamente hasta quedar frente a frente, con Xellos aún abrazándola. Acercó sus labios y le plantó un beso corto.  
  
"Xellos... yo también te amo." le dijo ruborizándose levemente. Xellos inclinó la cabeza y le dio un segundo beso, robándole todo el aliento, probándo todo el dulzor de la boca de Filia. Cuando se separó de ella Filia tenía una mirada indescifrable. Sonreía sí, con aquella sonrisa malévola de ella y sus ojos azules brillaban como flamas azules.  
  
"¿Filia?" le dijo un poco preocupado. A lo que Filia contestó simplemente empujándolo. No se había percatado que sus pies estaban muy cerca del borde de la cama y con aquel empujón Xellos cayó, con Filia sobre él. Una oleada de calor le recorrió el cuerpo mientras Filia lo besaba más aresivamente que otras veces, mordiéndole los labios y la lengua, provocándole deliciosos escalofríos.  
  
Finalmente Filia le dió un descanso y fijó sus ojos en ella. Lucía hermosa, con el rostro levemente ruborizado y aquellos, ojos azules como el mar en plena tormenta, peligrosos.  
  
"Me gusta cuando eres agresiva conmigo." le susurró a media voz. Filia le devolvió aquella sonrisa que le erizaba la piel. Ella se apoyó levemente sobre la cama hasta quedar sentada sobre sus piernas y sonriendo aún tomó el borde de su camiseta y la fue levantando suavemente mientras movía sus caderas.  
  
Xellos llevó sus manos a las caderas de ella, dándole más balance mientras Filia acariciaba cada porción de su cuerpo que quedaba al descubierto. Xellos la miraba con una media sonrisa, disfrutando cada minuto que Filia le estaba regalando.  
  
Finalmente se deshizo de la camisa, y con un rápido movimiento desabrochó el sostén de encaje rosado quedando desnuda de la cintura hacia arriba. Volvió a recostarse sobre Xellos, suavemente, sintiendo en su piel la piel desnuda y cálida que se ofrecía bajo ella.  
  
Xellos apartó el cabello de Filia, acariciándo su espalda y deslizando una mano hasta el borde de sus pantalones, sin esfuerzo deslizó la mano bajo la ropa interior acariciando la suave piel. Filia soltó una leve risita y un suspiro placentero.  
  
"Ummhh... Filia... esta vez no te vas a salir con la tuya." dicho lo cual la volteó hasta quedar sobre ella, apoyándose en los brazos para no poner todo su peso en ella. Filia bajó ambas manos hasta la cadera de Xellos, desatando el nudo de la toalla. Tiró firmemente de la toalla con ambas manos acercándolo súbitamente. Luego pasó sus manos hasta su trasero y lo apretó contra sí obteniendo un largo respiro como recompensa.  
  
"Tus manos me están volviendo loco desde que te conocí... quiero que ese toque mágico sea sólo para mí." le dijo con los ojos entrecerrados y al oido. Filia aprovechó para mordisquear el lóbulo de la oreja suavemente.  
  
"Aún no has probado nada de mi toque mágico querido Xellos." le respondió Filia en un tono sensual.  
  
"Muéstrame entonces..." y comenzó a besarla nuevamente.  
  
*******  
  
Al tiempo que la besaba bajaba sus manos al cierre del pantalón de Filia y lo quitaba, bajando la cremallera. Se hizo a un lado y comenzó a bajarle el pantalón, dejando a Filia sólo en ropa interior. Bajó su cabeza hasta el vientre de Filia y comenzó a besarla mientras acariciaba sus muslos, rozándo levemente la parte interior de ellos.  
  
Filia bajó ambas manos a la cabeza de Xellos para sentirse un poco más segura. Xellos sonrió levemente mientras la besaba, era obvio que tenía miedo, aún con lo agresiva que se había mostrado hacía unos segundo, Filia tenía miedo, eso en cierta forma lo excitaba levemente. Levantó un poco la vista, Filia lo observaba muy atenta.  
  
"Fi-chan... ¿estás asustada?" le sonrió. Filia lo observó confundida.  
  
"¿Nani?" le dijo asombrada.  
  
"Siento que estás asustada Fi-chan. Si eso es lo que te preocupa, quiero que sepas que no te haré daño... al menos no mucho." le sonrió pícaramente.  
  
"¿Eso piensas?, ¿que te tengo miedo Xel-kun?" le dijo un poco irritada.  
  
"Pues eso pienso mi querida Filia..." tomó las manos de Filia y las sujetó a ambos lados de su cabeza, dejándola en una posición vulnerable.  
  
Filia se dejó manipular un rato, y luego hizo ademán de voltearse sobre Xellos. Al instante Xellos puso su peso del lado en que Filia quería levantarse, momento y movimiento que aprovechó Filia para halarlo del mismo lado que él empujaba, fuerza que la llevó sin mucho esfuerzo a quedar sobre él.  
  
"Pero cómo...?" le dijo mirándola muy sorprendido.  
  
Le sonrió complacida al ver la cara que Xellos mostraba al verse bajo el peso de Filia.  
  
"Te estás portando mal Xel-kun." y pasó sus manos bajo sus piernas y como Xellos aún la sujetaba, prontamente se vio con sus propias manos bajo las piernas de Filia. Antes que Xellos pudiera protestar las manos de Filia se posaron sobre su pecho y comenzó lentamente a recorrer con la punta de sus dedos toda la expansión de su pecho.  
  
Xellos comenzó a sentir que todo su cuerpo se relajaba. Su respiración se volvió más acompasada y las fuerzas para sacar las manos de abajo de las piernas de Filia lo abandonaron. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por esa sensación de tranquilidad.  
  
Bajo su mirada, Filia vio cómo Xellos iba respondiendo a su toque. Cuando estuvo segura de que ya estaba totalmente relajado, levantó levemente sus piernas, sacó los brazos de Xellos de donde los tenía prisioneros y los colocó suavemente sobre sus propios muslos. Deslizó sus dedos en círculos a todo lo largo de los brazos de Xellos, relajándolos de igual forma. Levantó un poco las caderas y se deslizó más abajo.  
  
Xellos dejó escapar un leve gemido, mientras que Filia no dejaba de recorrer cada pedazo de su piel. Sonrió suavemente cuando Xellos abrió los ojos.  
  
"Filia... ¿qué me haces?" le dijo con voz melosa y algo adormilado.  
  
"Himitsu desu..." le contestó dulcemente.  
  
Subió sus manos al cuello de Xellos y comenzó a recorrer con sus dedos unos puntos que ella conocía de memoria, tentando y seduciendo cada uno de ellos. La respiración de Xellos dejó de ser acompasada y tomó un ritmo más constante. Filia pasaba cada punto sin prisa y bajo sus manos se producía una leve energía que se concentraba en el pecho de Xellos y se extendía a todos los puntos que ella tocaba.  
  
Pasó por su pecho, bajó a sus costillas y continuó por el centro de su vientre, sintiendo endurecerse todos los músculos. Bajó a sus caderas acariciándolas firmemente y pudo sentir que las manos de Xellos apretaban sus muslos suavemente.  
  
Hizo algunos movimientos circulares con la punta de sus dedos y mientras lo hacía la energía iba aumentando en los puntos que antes tocara.  
  
"Filia..." susurró entre dientes Xellos. Filia no le hizo caso y continuó los movimientos circulares.  
  
"Filia... ¿qué haces?" le dijo nuevamente con los ojos muy apretados. Respiraba rápidamente y sentía unos deseos enormes de arquearse. Sentía como se tensaba bajo ella, respirando entrecortadamente y gimiendo. Fue acercándo lo círculos más hacia abajo mientras se inclinaba un poco hacia el frente, permitiendo que su peso presionara levemente sobre la parte más sensible de Xellos.  
  
La respiración de Xellos se vio más entrecortada aún y Filia recorrió ligeramente su pecho de forma descendente hasta llegar nuevamente a su vientre con la energía recorriendo el camino que Filia le trazara y cuando colocó sus manos planas sobre la piel de Xellos, todo pareció explotar en su interior y la energía acumulada, cual rayo, recorrió todo el cuerpo de Xellos, haciéndolo arquearse fuertemente contra Filia. Se aferró salvajemente a sus muslos mientras ahogaba un fuerte gemido.  
  
Cuando finalmente pudo abrir los ojos, jadeaba aún. Estuvo unos instantes tratando de comprender lo que había sucedido. Filia se movió suavemente y sintió un delicioso cosquilleo de placer y algo de humedad entre ambos. Apartó su mano del muslo de Filia y la llevó instintivamente al espacio donde su sexo se tocaba con el de Filia, al retirarla sintió sus dedos muy humedos.  
  
"¿Cómo..., cómo... qué hiciste?" la miraba incrédulo. Filia se bajó de las caderas de Xellos y terminó de quitarse la ropa interior que ahora se encontraba totalmente mojada por Xellos. Al terminar se volvió a subir a sus caderas, dejando escapar un largo suspiro. Lo miró desde su altura y le sonrió.  
  
"Quizás no seré experta en algunas cosas Xel-kun... pero tengo otras cualidades que no tienes ni la más mínima idea." le dijo muy pícara. Y volvió a pasar sus dedos por el pecho de Xellos quien al instánte pudo sentir que la energía volvía a su cuerpo, pero esta vez más intensa.  
  
"Espero que al menos tengas algo de resistencia." Xellos abrió los ojos al sentir cómo regresaban las mismas sensaciones que Filia le provocara en un sólo instante y le regaló su sonrisa más sensual.  
  
La tomó de las caderas levantándola suavemente mientras ella continuaba torturándolo con sus dedos. Cuando finalmente logró colocar las caderas de Filia a la altura que deseaba la miró unos instantes. A Filia sólo le tomó un momento adivinar lo que significaba, sonrió levemente y luego de hacer una breve afirmación cerró los ojos.  
  
Xellos la tomó con fuerza de las caderas y la fue bajándo sobre sí mismo con firmeza. Filia se limitó a un doloroso gemido, mal ahogado. Respiraba con dificultad y no podía pensar con mucha claridad. Xellos la había dejado descansar cuando sus caderas quedaron asentadas sobre las suyas.  
  
Filia aún no abría los ojos y Xellos fue acariciando su vientre, subiendo suavemente hasta acariciar sus senos y cubrirlos con sus manos. Luego comenzó a masajearlos y acariciarlos hasta que Filia sintió que el dolor se iba disipando. Xellos se levantó de la cama hasta quedar sentado con Filia a horcajadas suyas y reemplazó lo que hicieran sus manos con sus propios labios.  
  
Ella entonces aprovechó para acariciarle la espalda y la nuca, marcando nuevamente los puntos que conocía en esa parte. Xellos subió a su cuello y luego a su boca.  
  
"Me tienes que explicar qué fue lo que hiciste Fi-chan." le dijo con sus labios aún pegados a los de ella. "Pero ahora es mi turno."  
  
La recostó en la cama  
  
*******  
  
Ya era cerca de las cuatro de la tarde ese domingo, cuando Filia comenzó a despertar. Se sentía algo dolorida, pero estaba feliz. Su cabeza descansaba sobre el pecho de Xellos que aún seguía dormido. *Vaya, si pareces un ángel cuando estás dormido...* sonrió para sus adentros. Trazó delicadamente con uno de sus dedos el rostro de Xellos, quien al momento esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
"Aishiteru, Xel-kun." pronunció lo más quedo posible, para no despertarlo. Cuidadosamente se levantó y tomó una de las sábanas púrpura que los envolvía. Miró alrededor del cuarto y fue recogiendo su ropa del piso y colectando con cuidado la que aún quedaba sobre la cama.  
  
En el momento que pasaba por enfrente del gavetero de Xellos, volvió a sentir aquella presencia. Recordó la piedra en la cajita. Dejó la ropa sobre una de las mesas de noche y envuelta aún en las sábanas se acercó. La tapa había quedado abierta desde que Filia la descubriera antes. Se acercó y acarició nuevamente la superficie.  
  
Con mucho cuidado sacó la piedra de su descanso y la tomó entre sus manos, y la acercó. Le pareció ver rostros moviéndose en el interior de la piedra. Una luz suave emanaba de ella y Filia estaba fascinada. Le parecía como si la piedra tuviera una voz dulce, melodiosa, prometiendo poder infinito.  
  
Xellos despertó, extrañando el calor que hasta hacía un momento había disfrutado. Al levantar un poco la cabeza se percató que Filia estaba distraída frente a su gavetero. Se levantó sin cubrirse y caminó hasta donde se encontraba su amada Filia. La abrazó suavemente por la espalda y Filia le respondió reclinando su cabeza contra su pecho.  
  
"Xellos, esta piedra es muy extraña." le dijo Filia.  
  
Los ojos de Xellos se abrieron de inmediato y por instinto trató de quitar la piedra de las manos de Filia, empeorando las cosas, pues en el justo momento en que sus manos se posaron en la piedra junto a las de Filia, la piedra comenzó a iluminar la habitación con una luz rojiza enceguecedora.  
  
La luz comenzó a iluminar ambos cuerpos. Xellos se aferró a Filia y cerró los ojos. Filia por su parte los tenía muy abiertos, perdidos en aquella luz rojiza. Ante sus ojos comenzaron a pasar todo tipo de escenas en todas las cuales Xellos y ella discutían interminablemente. Filia golpeando a Xellos con una enorme maza, Xellos insultándola gravemente y aquella sonrisa.  
  
"Dime que no es cierto Xellos..." susurró Filia. Pero Xellos no podía escucharla, así como Filia había tenido sus imagenes del pasado, él estaba recibiendo las suyas, que eran mucho más largas y tormentosas que las de Filia.  
  
Xellos seguía abrazado a Filia, pero no podía dejar de temblar. Cuando ya no pudo mantenerse en pie se dejó caer hasta el piso.  
  
"¿Xellos?, ¡Xellos!" Filia lo llamaba con desespero al ver que no le respondía. Aún estaba envuelto en aquella luz rojiza a pesar de que ya no tocaba la piedra. Filia corrió hasta la cama y lo envolvió en una de las sábanas, abrazándolo cuando ya no tuvo fuerzas para estar de rodillas.  
  
Xellos sentía que toda la cabeza le iba a reventar en cualquier momento. Las imagenes pasaban a gran velocidad, imagenes de cientos de años de maldad y obscuridad. Le parecía que toda aquella obscuridad lo absorbía lentamente, asfixiándolo. De repente comenzaron a pasar frente a él imágenes de Filia, sus ojos enfurecidos, su rostro encolerizado, un dragón dorado.  
  
Escenas de ambos tomando el té tranquilamente, un pequeño de cabellos color acua. Más violencia, dolor, muerte y en el centro de toda esa obscuridad una pequeña luz, muy tenue. Trató de levantar la mano hacia aquel tenue punto. Un sólo punto de luz en toda aquella obscuridad.  
  
Filia lo observó levantar la mano, tal pareciera que Xellos quería alcanzar o tocar algo. Su rostro se veia torturado y pálido. A Filia le pareció que en cualquier momento aquellos ojos que tan dulcemente la habían mirado momentos antes se abrirían para mostrar unas pupilas rasgadas.  
  
"Filia..." la voz de Xellos la sacó de sus pensamientos abruptamente. Más que llamarla le parecía un gemido de desesperación. Filia había recuperado muchos de sus recuerdos y con ellos el odio que sentía por Xellos. Pero ella ya no era Filia Ul Copt, la dragón dorado. Ahora era simplemente Filia, estudiante de la Universidad Seiryuun. Filia quien amaba a Xellos...  
  
Tomó la mano de Xellos y la llevó a su pecho. "Aquí estoy Xellos... todo esta bien." Comenzó a mecerlo suavemente mientras seguía diciéndole palabras dulces.  
  
"Filia....", volvió a repetirle Xellos en tono angustiado, como si estuviera perdido.  
  
"Shhh.... estoy aquí." Filia comenzaba a desesperarse. Xellos no reaccionaba, sólo temblaba.  
  
"Vamos Xel-kun... abre los ojos, por favor." Filia comenzó a besarle los ojos tiernamente, luego la boca mientras le repetía una y otra vez que abriera los ojos.  
  
*******  
  
Xellos había extendido su mano hacia el punto de luz, para su sorpresa alguien había tomado su mano y él se aferró a ella con desespero. La obscuridad seguía amenazándolo. Tirando de su alma como si quisiera desgarrarla. Aquel toque en su mano se sentía cálido y confortante. A su alrededor sólo escuchaba gritos de dolor y pánico y un desagradable olor a sangre que le nauseaba el estómago.  
  
Entre todos aquellos gritos y ruidos le pareció escuchar un leve susurro. Trató de acercarse más al débil punto de luz y mientras más se acercaba más lo iba envolviendo en su tenue brillo. Sintió que el toque de aquella mano lo guiaba a salir de la obscuridad en la que se encontraba sumergido.  
  
Calor, se sentía seguro finalmente y al momento escuchó que le ordenaban abrir los ojos. La misma voz dulce y amable le ordenaba abrir los ojos. Obedeció, le costó trabajo abrir los ojos pero poco a poco lo hizo. Filia se encontraba allí, besando su rostro, llamándolo dulcemente.  
  
*******  
  
Filia sintió que Xellos se estremecía y que dejaba de temblar. Estaba atenta a todos sus movimientos, incluso el leve parpadear. No se dio cuenta que ella misma había dejado de respirar, realmente esperaba ver aquellos ojos convertidos en aquellos demoniacos que tanto la habían torturado en otros tiempos. Pero en lugar de esos se abrieron los ojos dulces del Xellos que ella conocía en esa vida.  
  
Al verlo le llenó el rostro de besos, fuera por la angustia que había pasado o la felicidad que sentía de que no hubiera cambiado. Sintió que Xellos movió suavemente los labios y dejó escapar una sola palabra.  
  
"Perdoname..."  
  
"Shhhh... no digas nada." Filia no deseaba aceptar esa realidad que había pasado antes sus ojos. Ahora reconocía la piedra como la gema que solía llevar Xellos en su báculo. Lo mantuvo abrazado contra sí mientras sollozaba silenciosamente.  
  
*******  
  
¿Les parece que debe terminar aquí? ¿O debo resolver algunos cabos sueltos? Díganme qué debo hacer.  
  
Gracias por los reviews. Meli y Fabi, jjajajaj, estais levemente tostadas, pero tratándose de Xellos es entendible. 


	9. Sorpresas

Capítulo 9  
  
Sorpresas...  
  
Donde Xellos descubre por qué la Filia que conoce ahora es diferente a la que él conociera.  
  
*******  
  
Notas  
  
Todos los personajes de Slayers pertenecen a su creador, de ninguna forma me estoy adjudicando propiedad alguna sobre ellos. Última vez que lo digo en esta historia, lo prometo.  
  
*******  
  
Habían pasado dos semanas desde aquel día cuando Xellos y Filia tocaron la piedra. Filia se encontraba de pie frente al caballete, pincel en mano. Una música suave se sentía proveniente del radio que, todo lleno de colores, Filia mantenía en su pequeño estudio.  
  
Pensaba mientras daba pinceladas sobre el canvas, en los eventos de esas últimas dos semanas. Ciertamente Lina aún no se había recuperado completamente de su costilla rota, pero ya podía moverse con menos ayuda. Gourry se mantenía siempre a su lado, siempre que Lina se lo permitiera.  
  
Amelia por su parte, de alguna forma que ella aún no entendía, se había ganado la confianza de Zelgadis y era usual verlos juntos. Ahora, después de todo ese tiempo entendía por qué había hablado con un extraño en el autobús. Sus memorias de esos tiempos habían regresado y se encontraba rodeada de sus amigos de siempre.  
  
Incluso ahora reconocía a Xellas. Era irónico verla en forma humana, pero más irónico le parecía que Xellos fuera humano. Lo cierto era que, aparentemente, el shock que Xellos había recibido al recuperar sus memorias le había afectado mucho más que a ella. Ciertamente ella no guardaba ninguna memoria de cómo Xellos había casi exterminado a los dragones dorados por ordenes de Xellas, no la había presenciado. Pero él, el tenía recuerdos peores que los que ella pudiera tener y todos, para su amargura, los había provocado él mismo.  
  
El reloj despertador de Filia sonó ruidosamente y ella se sobresaltó un poco. El cuadro ya estaba terminado, pero ella seguía repasando algunos detalles.  
  
"Supongo que ya es tiempo de soltar el pincel." suspiró y le echó una última mirada al cuadro. Tenía que dejar esa manía de no querer soltar los trabajos.  
  
Se metió a la ducha y comenzó a cantar mientras se lavaba el cabello.  
  
"Umhhh... cerezas... mi preferido." sonrió al pensar que también era el favorito de Xellos. Cuando terminó y salió de la ducha, se dispuso a arreglarse el cabello. Esta vez permitió que se le formaran algunos rizos en el cabello. Se terminó de arreglar el cabello y se vistió. *Esta vez sí que voy a impresionarte Xel-kun.* pensó divertida. *Y también voy a quitarte esa cara triste que llevas ultimamente.*  
  
Suspiró al recordar lo díficil que se le hacía ahora arrancarle un sonrisa. Se había vuelto muy callado y su sonrisá se había perdido en algún rincón de su hermoso rostro.  
  
Escuchó un toque de bocina y se asomó a la ventana. Era Lina, en su recién reparado, pero era Zelgadis quien iba al volante. Amelia iba en al asiento del pasajero y Lina y Gourry en la parte trasera.  
  
Mientras iban en el auto los observaba a todos. Ninguno de ellos imaginaba el pasado que tenían, aunque tenía la leve sospecha de que Lina era la excepción. Finalmente llegaron a la casa fraterna, no tan rápido como la vez que Lina los había llevado pues Zelgadis era un poco más cuidadoso.  
  
*******  
  
Al entrar a la casa fraterna todos los estaban esperando. Lina y sus amigos eran prácticamente los invitados especiales en esa ocasión. Xellos los esperaba en la entrada de la mansión vestido de etiqueta. Sobre sus hombros llevaba una capa que en alguna forma se parecía a la capa que soliera usar, totalmente negra y ribeteada en elaborados diseños color dorados. Un broche rojo terminaba su atuendo.  
  
Lina fue la primera en entrar, esa noche iba vestida con un delicado trajecito dorado, dejando al descubierto gran parte de sus piernas y muslos. Gourry iba vestido de etiqueta, así también iba Zelgadis. Ambos chicos iban de brazo con Lina y Amelia respectivamente. Amelia para la ocasión había elegido un traje negro, de profundo escote al frente, bordado en delicados motivos florales en azul oscuro.  
  
Filia entró sola, vestida con un hermoso traje color plata, que reflejaba la luz tenuemente sobre las curvas de su cuerpo con cada movimiento que hacía. Xellos la observó fascinado y le extendió el brazo, al cual de inmediato se aferró, no sin antes darle un beso de bienvenida.  
  
La fiesta estaba muy animada, sólo que esta vez los únicos que asistían eran exclusivamente miembros de la fraternidad y sororidad de los Mazoku. Lina, Amelia y Gourry permanecían sentados, debían permanecer en sus lugares hasta que se iniciara la parte principal de la fiesta. Mientras tanto, Zelgadis había sido llevado a la pista de baile por la misteriosa Xellas. La razón por la que Zelgadis no tenía que permanecer junto a ellos se las había explicado Xellos mismo.  
  
Zelgadis simplemente ya era parte de la fraternidad, sólo que en otra de las regiones, por lo que se consideraba simplemente un traslado de membrecía y era obvio que conocía a Xellas.  
  
"Gggrrr... ya estoy cansada de estar sentada aquí, al menos nos podrían traer algo de comer." Gruñó Lina.  
  
"Cierto Lina, siquiera algo de beber." Murmuró Amelia.  
  
"No todo es comer Lina, además, la ceremonia no puede tardar tanto. Estoy seguro que a nadie le gustaría una Lina fuera de control por falta de comida." Añadió Gourry.  
  
"¡BAKA!" Gritó Lina al tiempo que lo golpeaba en la cabeza. A punto estuvo de levantarse cuando Xellos la interrumpió.  
  
"Vamos Lina, esto apenas es una iniciación, nadie tiene la oportunidad que has tenido tú para entrar prácticamente sin ser humillada a la sororidad. Lo mismo va para Gourry y Amelia." le dijo con una breve sonrisa.  
  
"¿Ciertamente no querrás que me arrepienta justo ahora verdad Xellos?" le dijo Lina en su tono más dulce pero con un ligero dejo de enojo. Xellos estuvo pensativo unos momentos y finalmente accedió a enviarles algunos bocadillos mientras esperaban. Pero fue muy claro en que sólo serían algunos, ya que luego de la iniciación podrían comer hasta que estuvieran satisfechos.  
  
*******  
  
Xellos regresó al lado de Filia. Su rostro se veia apesadumbrado a pesar de la sonrisa tonta que adornaba sus labios. Filia se le colgó del brazo pero Xellos ni siquiera se movió. Realmente detestaba verlo así.  
  
"¿No deseas bailar Xel-kun?" le preguntó sin esperar respuesta.  
  
"Creo que no sería mala idea... sería interesante ver las miradas de envidia que voy a recibir." le contestó sonriendo suavemente. Se dirigieron sin prisa a donde bailaba el resto de los miembros. Bailaban muy juntos y Filia descansaba la cabeza sobre el pecho de Xellos. Aún le parecía un milagro escuchar un corazón latiendo allí adentro. Humano... muy humano. "¿Filia... qué sucede?" le preguntó al verla tan distraida.  
  
"Nada... es sólo que me gusta escuchar tu corazón." le dijo cual si fuera una niña. Xellos sonrió, pero no le respondió nada. Pasaron mucho tiempo así, juntos bailando hasta que llegó el momento en que se anunciaría la admisión de los nuevos miembros.  
  
Lina, Gourry y Amelia pasaron al frente del salón, donde Xellos y Xellas los esperaba.  
  
"De rodillas Lina Inverse, Gourry Gabriev y Amelia Wil Telsa." les ordenó Xellos. Así lo hicieron los tres. Y comenzó el juramento hacia la fraternidad y la sororidad de los Mazoku. Filia observaba desde una esquina en el amplio salón. Los presentes en completo silencio mientras los tres nuevos miembros prestaban juramento.  
  
Finalmente terminó el juramento, la prueba había sido permanecer sentados sin probar bocado y conociendo lo desenfrenados que eran Lina y sus amigos en ese aspecto, no se les contó por falta el haber tomado algunos entremeses. Inmediatamente terminó la ceremonia se escuchó una ensordecedora ovación por parte de los presentes a los nuevos miembros.  
  
"¡¡Y ahora es que vamos a comenzar la fiesta!!" gritó Lina provocando un pandemonium general pues ya todos conocían lo que Lina podía hacer. De inmediato se acercó a los chicos de la banda y el resultado no se hizo esperar.  
  
Xellos se dirigió directamente hacia donde se encontraba Filia. "Necesito tomar algo de aire." le dijo y sin más salieron a uno de los balcones de la mansión. Allí se quedaron sin hablar por mucho tiempo, él abrazándola en silencio. Finalmente Filia decidió hablar.  
  
"Xel-kun..."  
  
"Sí, Fi-chan."  
  
"No me gusta sentir lo triste que estás." le dijo mirándo a lo lejos.  
  
"No puedo evitarlo Fi-chan."  
  
"Demo koi, este es otro tiempo y otro lugar. Es como una nueva oportunidad." le contestó Filia.  
  
"Lo sé... pero hubiera sido más fácil si no hubiera recordado. Es como un pesad castigo y lo peor es que creo que lo merezco."  
  
"No digas eso."  
  
"Sigo siendo Mazoku..." rio con algo de amargura.  
  
"Pero sólo de nombre, ya no eres un demonio, menos un monstruo... aunque lo de diablillo aún te persigue." rió Filia pícaramente. Con eso logró arrancarle una débil sonrisa. "Tú sigues siendo una dragoncita encantadora y debo decir que no extraño tus arranques de cólera." le dijo medio bromeando. Filia le dio un leve codazo. "Urusei." le dijo jugando.  
  
"Itai... no seas agresiva Fi-chan." le dijo dulcemente. "¿Qué te parece si después de la fiesta te llevo a tu apartamento?"  
  
"¿Es eso una propuesta indecente?" le dijo pícaramente.  
  
"Eso depende de cuán indecente quieras que sea." le contestó Xellos de igual forma.  
  
"Ummhh..., eso suena bien."  
  
*******  
  
Lina cantaba nuevamente con los chicos de la banda.  
  
"De tanto buscar... por fin te encontré y tú desde otras vidas esperándome. Que nada es casual, destino mas fe y ahora nuestras almas descubriéndose... doy vueltas en el aire cuando conmigo haces y deshaces."  
  
Y mientras cantaba Gourry bailaba seductoramente frente a ella. Filia los veía interactuar desde el balcón donde ahora se encontraba con Xellos. El cambio definitivamente la había venido bien a Gourry, ya no era tan olvidadizo, de hecho, Lina debía tener cuidado con Gourry porque era más que obvio que iba por ella. *Esos dos siempre estarán juntos.*  
  
Más al centro del salón Amelia y Zelgadis bailaban. También a Zelgadis le había ido bien el cambio, ya la presión de encontrar una cura para su estado de quimera no lo deprimía, incluso era un poco menos gruñón. *Y se ve tan guapo como cuando era de piedra.* pensó Filia sin realmente ponerle mucha atención. Zelgadis siempre había sido guapo, aún en su forma de quimera, sólo que quizás en esos momentos él no podía apreciarlo por el odio que conservaba. Pero libre del odio y de su pétrea apariencia, Zel era un chico sumamente agradable.  
  
Amelia por otra parte, había cambiado mucho, haber crecido fuera de un palacio la había vuelto más realista, no que eso la hubiera cambiado tanto como para hacerla cruel. Seguía siendo la más cariñosa y tierna del grupo.  
  
Finalmente y después de un buen rato terminó la fiesta. Comenzaron a despedirse y Filia le indicó a Lina que Xellos la llevaría de vuelta a su apartamento.  
  
*******  
  
Ya en el apartamento Filia se cambió de ropa y muy contenta llevó a Xellos, con los ojos cerrados hasta el pequeño estudio.  
  
"¿Vamos Filia, no me vas a decir de qué se trata?" le decía Xellos haciendo pucheros. "No, es una sorpresa." le decía juguetona.  
  
Finalmente estuvo frente al caballete y Filia le indicó que podía abrir los ojos.  
  
"Vaya... vaya..." dijo Xellos asombrado.  
  
"¿Te gusta?" le preguntó Filia  
  
"Pero cómo pudiste hacerlo. No recuerdo haber posado para ti de esta forma." Filia sacó su libreta de dibujo y le mostró a Xellos todos los borradores que conservaba de la clase de escultura, ya que había terminado antes que los demás alumnos se había dedicado a dibujarlo a él.  
  
"Me sorprendes Fi-chan... pero... ¿alas?" le dijo levantando una ceja.  
  
"Así es como te vi desde el primer instante." le dijo Filia algo sonrojada. El cuadro mostraba a Xellos en la misma posición que había tenido cuando posaba para la clase de escultura pero Filia le había añadido dos alas de angel. Realmente parecía un angel.  
  
"Filia..." le dijo en una voz algo ronca y conmovido.  
  
"Shhh.... Xel-kun." se puso frente a él. "Xel... vamos a la sala un momento, ¿vamos a hablar un rato quieres?" Xellos asintió y se dejó llevar.  
  
Se sentaron juntos y Filia inició la conversación.  
  
"Xel... es un poco extraño que hayamos terminado juntos después de todo. Pero pienso que debemos aprovechar la oportunidad y no permitir que el pasado nos ahogue ahora que todo parece ir mejor. Quizás suene como Amelia, pero no es justo permitir que eso suceda." le dijo Filia mientras le acariciaba las manos.  
  
"Lo sé Fi-chan... es sólo que las imagenes que conservo no son nada agradables." le dijo Xellos con tristeza.  
  
"Pero esos no son recuerdos de esta vida Xel-kun. No tienes por qué torturarte con eso." le dijo Filia obstinadamente.  
  
Xellos la observó. Definitivamente Filia era muy diferene a pesar de haber recuperado sus recuerdos.  
  
"Fi-chan, ¿quieres saber un secreto?" le dijo Xellos muy serio. Filia asintió.  
  
"Mi madre, en esta vida es... Sylfiel." Filia lo miró asombrada.  
  
"Y sigue siendo tan buena y dulce como lo era cuando la conocí. Es por eso que me siento tan mal con esas memorias que regresaron." le explicó. Filia se quedó pensativa unos momentos. Y finalmente se volteó a mirarlo.  
  
"¿Quieres saber un secreto Xel-kun?" le dijo con mirada inocente.  
  
La miró con curiosidad esperando a que Filia hablara. Realmente Filia era algo diferente de la que él había conocido como ryuzoku.  
  
"Xel-kun... mi papá en esta vida..." Filia dejó la frase colgando un buen rato. Xellos vio que la sonrisa inocente de Filia cambiaba a una sonrisa entre juguetona y diabólica. Sin decir mucho más Filia escurrió la mano entre la camisa de Xellos y comenzó a hacer lo que tan bien sabía hacer. Xellos respiró profundamente, sabía lo que Filia iba a hacerle con aquellos dedos suyos.  
  
"Mi papá es Gaarv, el ex rey dragón demonio del norte." Y Xellos no tuvo ni tiempo para reaccionar porque Filia ya había tomado control sobre sus emociones.  
  
******  
  
Ufff... ¿les agrada el final? Esa sí que fue una sorpresa.  
  
Gracias a todos los que enviaron reviews y a todos los que leyeron. Se cuidan mucho. 


End file.
